Together Forever
by Pinklover98
Summary: More Clark and Lillie romance. When Clark is injured, Lillie is there for him, what will happen after Keep the peace? Sequel to Missing. This story is set during (and after) keep the peace (therefore there are spoilers for keep the peace inside). Thanks giggles811 and Ealasaid Una for their input in this story!
1. Keep the peace

Keep the peace

**Authors note: Hi! So this is the sequel to Missing, sorry it's taken me a while to post it, I couldn't think of any ideas for it but I have now! So here it is, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters :(**

Lillie Wordsworth was currently sitting in the waiting room at the hospital anxiously awaiting news about her boyfriend, Clark Lane. Shelley, Claire and Ally had somehow managed to fall asleep whilst Sophie desperately tried to remain calm and get Izzy to sleep. Ed was pacing the room and Wordy was silently sitting in between Lillie and Shelley holding one of each of their hands in his. The rest of the team were also there, including Marina and Dean and were scattered around the waiting room either sleeping or sitting silently. Lillie slumped forward in her chair and rested her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Wordy used the hand Lillie had just let go of to rub her back gently in a comforting way.  
"Go to sleep Lils, I'll wake you if we hear anything." He whispered to her. She shook her head in response then sat back and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I can't," she whispered, close to tears, a mix of emotions running through her body and the effects of the day taking its toll. "Not until I know that Clark's ok, I can't. He would do the same for me. Did, do the same for me when I got kidnapped." Wordy tensed at being reminded of what had happened to Lillie almost a year ago. Wordy freed his other hand from Shelley's and wrapped both his arms around Lillie. She immediately started to cry, albeit silently, the tears still ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, slightly embarrassed that she was crying in front of everyone. However, much to her relief, no one seemed to notice or if they did they didn't say anything or react.

**Ed's POV**

"Eddie, please stop pacing and sit down, you're making everyone more nervous." Sophie said from where she was sitting. I stopped pacing and nodded, going to sit down next to Sophie. With one arm still wrapped around Lillie's shoulders, Wordy sat back and placed his hand back into Shelley's.

About an hour later a doctor walked around the corner and into the waiting room. At the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor, Lillie sat up straight and as soon as the doctor was in sight, I jumped to my feet. The doctor looked at me and said "Family of Clark Lane?" I nodded in reply. Sophie handed a sleeping Izzy to Winnie and came and stood next to me. The doctor explained that Clark was fine and that he had a broken leg, broken wrist and lots of scratches but other than that he was fine. The doctor told them the number of the room that Clark was in and left them. I turned and asked Dean if he wanted to come and see Clark but Dean just shook his head and said that he wanted to stay with Marina until he heard that his dad was ok. Lillie still hadn't moved from her seat and Sophie turned and smiled at her.  
"Come on, you should come as well, Clark will want to see you. He'll want to know that you weren't hurt." Said Sophie. Lillie glanced at Wordy as if asking him of she could go and when he nodded his head, she quickly got up and followed Sophie and I to Clark's room.

***In Clark's hospital room***

"Hey Buddy," I whispered as he walked into the room. Clark, who had been looking out of the window, turned and smiled as he saw us walk through the door.  
"Hey." He whispered back. Sophie and I moved closer and both kissed him on the forehead and hugged him gently, asking him how he was feeling and if he was in any pain. Since we had walked in the room, Lillie hadn't moved from were she was standing just inside the room, by the door. Clark noticed this and with his good arm, he indicated for her to come over. She did as he asked and Sophie moved so that Clark could partly wrap his arm around Lillie's waist and pull her body to his. She hugged him and buried her face in his neck.  
"You ok Lils?" He asked when she let go and took his hand. She nodded and smiled "You ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I will be." He answered.

**Wordy's POV**

A few hours later, after visiting Greg, I made my way towards Clark's hospital room to tell Lillie that it was time to go home.  
"Hey, we need to go..." I started trailing off as I saw Lillie curled up in the bed next to Clark with her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah... she fell asleep..." Said Ed, stating the obvious.  
"Yeah, I can see that!" I replied laughing and making my way over to the bed to wake Lillie. I gently shook her in an attempt to wake her but she just moaned and moved closer to Clark. Clark rubbed Lillie's arm and whispered her name, this time she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, slightly disorientated until she realised where she was.  
"Come on Lils, we need to go, I'll bring you back to see Clark tomorrow ok?" I said. Lillie nodded and kissed Clark's cheek before getting off the bed and following me out of the room.

**AN: Please review!**


	2. Forever Young

Forever Young

**Authors note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews, thanks to giggles811 for the title of this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters :(**

**Lillie's POV**

"Yum! Hospital food!" I said as I walked into Clark's hospital room.  
"Yep. Yum!" Said Clark sarcastically whilst pushing the food around the plate.  
"You know what, just because you keep complaining and making a fuss, I'm going to go and ring your mum and get her to bring you something for breakfast ok? And just so you know, I'm not doing this because you're in hospital, I'm doing this so Lillie and I don't have to suffer through your whining and fussing." Said Ed laughing and stepping outside of the room to ring Sophie.  
"How you feeling?" I ask dropping my bag by the bed and sitting on the edge, taking Clark's hand.  
"A little sore, but not too bad." He replied. I nod and move closer to him.  
"Sorry about falling asleep on you last night." I whispered sheepishly. Clark laughed and tilted my chin so I was looking at him.  
"It's fine Lils, don't worry about it." I leaned forward and kissed Clark gently but passionately on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved even closer, being careful not to hurt him. We broke apart and rested our foreheads against each others. The door to the room started to slowly open and Ed's voice could be heard through the crack. I quickly moved a little further down the bed. Clark laughed at me and I turned and glared at him. The door closed again as Ed continued his conversation on the phone with Sophie instead of ending it like he was almost going to do a few seconds ago.  
"That was close!" I whispered moving closer to Clark again. Clark laughed again and took my hand once again. Ed then walked back through the door.  
"Sorry, Iz wanted to talk to me before I hung up. They'll be here soon." He said and then sat down in the chair next to the bed. "So what did you guys do while I was out of the room?"  
"Nothing!" Clark and I both said quickly. A little too quickly. We looked at each other and laughed.  
"Right..." Said Ed smiling at us before turning his attention to his phone.

A little while later, Sophie turned up with Izzy.  
"Clark!" Shouted Izzy as she walked into the room.  
"Hey" said Clark turning away from the TV and looking at Izzy. Ed lifted Izzy onto the bed and she crawled onto my lap before giving Clark a sideways hug.  
"We brought you some things Clarky." She said holding her hand out for the things that Sophie had in her bag. Sophie put the bag down on the bed and pulled out some containers of food, Clark's laptop and a Disney princess jigsaw puzzle that Izzy had obviously brought for him.  
"Do you want to make the jigsaw now?" Asked Izzy and without waiting for an answer she tipped the contents of the box onto the table. She moved around so that she was on one side of the table and Clark and I were on the other.  
"I guess I do..." Clark muttered sarcastically.  
"I'm sure it'll be fun!" I said trying to encourage him to be a little more enthusiastic whilst trying not to laugh.  
"Easy for you to say, you're a girl." He grumbled  
"Oh! Someone's not in a very good mood!" Said Sophie from where she was sitting.  
"No. I don't think you would be if you were stuck in a hospital bed with a broken leg and a broken wrist." Clark snapped back.  
"Ok, no need to get stroppy with me." Said Sophie defiantly.  
"Sorry, I'm just fed up of being stuck in here already." Said Clark sighing. I rubbed his arm to try and calm him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"It's ok." I whispered looking up at him "we get it, you just need to stay here for a little longer while you're getting better." Clark nodded and turned his attention back to Izzy. I glanced at Sophie who was staring into the distance but seemed to snap out of it and smile at me as soon as she saw me looking.

The next day Dean and I had to go back to school. My dad dropped me into school and Dean caught the bus. I waited for him in front of the school as I had said I would and when he arrived we walked in together.  
"So, how's your dad doing?" I ask  
"Better, still not amazing but better." He replied. I nodded. We went our separate ways to our different lessons and met up at lunch. After school my dad picked us up and took us to the hospital to see Greg and Clark. My parents and Marina had agreed that we could do this as long as we did any homework that we had gotten that day when we got to the hospital. When we arrived at the hospital we went to see Greg first. After a while Dean and I left, Dean promising that he would be back soon but that he wanted to go and see Clark quickly. When we got to Clark's room he was watching TV. Ed was at home with Izzy while Sophie was at work. Spike had been keeping Clark company until we arrived, when he left. Clark and Dean chatted for a while and I sat in the chair by Clark's bed doing my homework. Dean soon left to go back to see his dad.  
"You gonna sit in that very uncomfortable looking chair or come and sit with me?" Asked Clark.  
"Hmmm... Sit in an uncomfortable chair or sit with my boyfriend on a comfortable bed..." I said pretending to weigh up the options. "Hmm... You know that is a very hard decision for me to make but I think I'm going to have to go with sitting with my boyfriend." I smiled and got up and went to sit next to Clark on the bed. As soon as I was sitting down he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.  
"So what homework are you doing?" He asked  
"Maths." I said  
"Fun!" Said Clark. He moved his arm down around my waist and started tickling me.  
"Clark!" I shrieked, laughing "Stop!"  
"What did you say Lils? You want me to tickle you even more? Ok then!" He said laughing as I wriggled around squealing and laughing.  
"Enough!" I said laughing and he stopped. I snuggled back into his side and picked up my discarded maths book. "You know you've got maths homework to do as well!" I said looking up at him and laughing as he pretended that he had fallen asleep. I reached down into my school bag and took out Clark's maths book and homework, placing it on his lap as well as a pencil.  
"You can take those back Lillie, I'm not doing it. I'm ill." He stated, eyes still closed "and I'm trying to sleep." I laughed and took both our maths books and put them on the side before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. When I pulled back he had his eyes open.  
"You still trying to sleep?" I asked slightly breathless from the kiss. Clark just shook his head and I handed him his maths book and we started in the homework just as my dad walked through the door.  
"Ah, good you're doing you're homework. I thought maybe you would be messing around or too busy or something." He said  
"Dad! Why would you think that?!" I asked trying not to laugh as Clark snickered beside me.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, please please please review so I know if you like this story or not :) **


	3. Heart to heart

Heart to heart

**Authors note: Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters.**

**Clark's POV**

It has now been a month since the bombings and I am well on the way to recovering fully. My wrist has completely healed and my leg should be soon. The Wordsworth's are coming over for a barbecue today. I heard their car pull up in the driveway but I didn't move from my position in the hammock. Partly because I knew Lillie would come outside and sit with me when she arrived and partly because I just couldn't get out of the hammock because of my broken leg. It was hard enough getting onto it unassisted. I had my eyes closed when I heard the back door open and then close and someone start to walk through the garden towards me. Without even opening my eyes, I knew it was Lillie.  
"Hey Lazybones, you at least gonna open your eyes and say hi to me?" She shouted across the garden. I smiled, eyes still closed and merely raised my hand in a sort of wave.  
"Pathetic!" She said laughing as she climbed onto the hammock next to me. That was when I decided to open my eyes.  
"Hi." I said  
"Nope. Too late for that." She said crossing her arms across her chest, pretending to be mad at me, whilst trying (and failing) not to laugh. I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me and then onto my lap, kissing her quickly on the lips, which made her squeak in surprise.  
"You still mad at me?" I asked. She shook her head and rested her head on my shoulder before taking my hand in hers.  
"So why are you out here instead of inside with Izzy and your parents?" Lillie asked and I shrugged.  
"I don't know, maybe because its such nice weather out here or maybe because they're always fussing over me and making sure I'm comfortable, which gets really annoying trust me. I don't know Lils." I replied  
"You know, since the bombings I've come and visited you everyday, even if I have seen you at school and we talk, which I love. I love spending time with you, being with you, talking to you and I'm not complaining at all but all we talk about things that have happened to us during the day and things that we are looking forward to or things that we have done together that were good. But that's it. We never actually talk about how we're feeling emotionally, we talk about how we're feeling physically but not emotionally. That's all we've really talked about since I was... kidnapped. You get what I mean?"  
Once Lillie had finished her little speech I nodded to show her that I understood what she meant, slightly surprised that she had brought up the topic of her getting kidnapped because we never talked about it. Never.  
"Wow! That was quite a speech Lils. You been thinking about that for a while?" I said and she nodded. "So, do you want to talk about how you're feeling emotionally Lil and then I'll tell you how I'm feeling emotionally?" Again she nodded.  
"I feel angry." She started "Angry that Faber took so many innocent lives, both young and old. I'm angry that he took Donna from us and caused you and Greg so much pain and our friends and family so much grief and emotional pain. I'm angry that I was with Dean and his girlfriend instead of with you, where I should have been. I should have agreed to go with you. I don't know why but I can't help but feel that it was partly my fault for not going with you. Wow, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Your turn."  
"Ok, well firstly, it's not your fault at all and you shouldn't blame yourself Lil. Secondly, I feel annoyed, angry, hurt, mainly for the same reasons as you, but also because..." I trailed off and looked down and Lillie who was looking up at me.  
"Go on." She whispered  
"Because of what Ethan Jones did to you. That he thought that it was ok to kidnap you just because he didn't get into Guns and Gangs or the SRU. You didn't deserve that, it wasn't your fault and it was completely unfair of him to take it out on you." I finished. I looked down at Lillie once again and saw that she had tears in her eyes and she buried her head in my chest. I took her shoulders and moved her so that she was looking at me once again before wiping away her tears and kissing her.  
"Yuck! Will you two stop kissing? It is seriously disgusting!" Shouted Claire as se walked through the garden. Lillie laughed and turned to her.  
"If you don't like it then go away because I want to kiss my boyfriend." She was still laughing as she turned back to me. I could hear Claire huff and storm off and I laughed at how frustrated she was.  
"Well, that got rid of her!" Said Lillie laughing. I laughed and she rested her head on my chest while I played with her hair.

**AN: thanks for reading this chapter :) please please please review, if I get enough reviews I'll try and post a new chapter everyday :)**


	4. Team picnic

Team picnic

**Authors note: Hi! This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I'm going to try and update everyday. Thanks to k drama queen and Ealasaid Una for reviewing!**

**Spike's POV**

Today was the day of the team picnic which is being held at Ed and Sophie's house. It's been almost a year now since the bombings. Baby Sadie was born six months ago and is doing great. Winnie and I arrived at the same time as Wordy and his family (who still came to all the picnics even though Wordy is no longer on the team).  
"Hey!" Said Wordy when he saw us, kissing Winnie on the cheek and hugging her before giving me a man hug.  
"Hey guys." I said. Everyone replied except Lillie who just smiled. Once the girls had gone on ahead with Winnie, I pulled Wordy to the side.  
"Is Lillie ok? She's usually the cheeriest one of your girls."  
"I don't know Spike, she's been really quiet since I picked her up from school yesterday and I've tried to talk to her but she just brushes me off and says that she's fine." He replied as we made our way to the back garden.  
"Has Shelley tried to talk to her as well?" I asked and Wordy nodded.  
"She just replies in the same way. I think she got annoyed with us because after dinner last night she went straight up to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the evening, which she never does."  
"Do you want me to try and talk to her? She might tell me something that she possibly doesn't want to tell you guys?"  
"Yeah, if you want to, you and her are close so maybe she will." I nodded and went off to find Lillie. I found her sitting under a tree reading.  
"Hey Lils, can I sit with you?" I asked as I approached her. She just nodded, not even looking up from her book.  
"What book you reading?" I asked trying to start a conversation. She jut turned the book slightly so I could see the cover.  
"Harry Potter. Good choice." She just smiled and carried on reading  
"What's up Lillie? You're usually so talkative. Sometimes we can't get you to stop talking!" I nudged her gently to get her attention but she just ignored me.  
"Lillie, seriously, what's wrong?" I asked  
"Nothing!" She all but shouted which got everyone's attention and I indicated that they should ignore us and go back to what they were doing. "why can't you guys understand that? Why won't you all leave me alone? I'm fine, stop treating me like a child."  
I took the book out of her hands and put it on the floor beside me and took hold of we shoulders and turned we so she was facing me.  
"Ok, listen to me Lillie. We're not leaving you alone because we're worried about you. You're clearly not fine and you're ignoring everyone. So Lillie, please, just tell me what's wrong so I can help you." I could see that she was on the verge of tears when she replied. "Can we go inside and talk about this please?" She asked. I nodded and followed her inside the house. I could feel Wordy watching us and I felt like telling him to come with us but instead I sent him a quick text telling him what was going on.

**Lillie's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. Not my parents, not Clark, not anyone. Yet here I am, sitting in the Lane's living room with Spike telling him everything.  
"So..." Spike prompted me  
"You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone, this has to be our secret, please Spike." I begged and he nodded.  
"Ok," I started "there are these girls in my school, the popular girls. Everyone likes them, well not everyone, Clark, Dean and I don't like them, but anyway, they seem to think that they're better than everyone." I looked at Spike and he had a slightly confused look on his face but he nodded for me to continue so I took a deep breath and did.  
"The other day, they were standing by my locker at lunchtime. I thought that they were just waiting for someone. I just ignored them and opened my locker. I started getting out the books that I needed but I hadn't realised one if them had moved and was standing behind me. When I turned around I bumped into her. I apologised and went to walk away but she pulled me back and took my books off me and started ripping out pages and ripping up my homework. I tried to get my books back but the other girls started calling me names. A teacher started walking down the hallway and they ran off leaving me to pick up all the mess. Over the next few days they started passing notes around the class during lessons saying that they were from me. They always ended up getting to me. The notes said some really mean things and sometimes the teacher got ahold of the note and sent me to see the headmaster. I managed to talk him out of calling mum and dad but he said that if it happened again he would. Luckily they stopped after a while but they then started doing other thins like tripping me up in the hallways or 'accidentally' knocking me in the canteen making my food go everywhere. It's silly really, I know I should just ignore them but I can't, I try to but it's hard, especially when they're telling me things that aren't true, like yesterday they told me that Clark is cheating on me or that Dean is only friends with me because of Clark. I don't know what to do Spike." I was crying by the end and Spike wrapped his arms around me. Just then, Clark walked into the room looking for us.  
"Hey guys, lunch is almost..." He trailed off when he saw the tears running down my cheeks and he came over and enveloped me in a hug. "What's wrong?" He whispered and I just shook my head against his chest. I could feel him look at Spike but neither said anything.  
"I'm ok, I'll be out in a minute, you guys go outside." I said wiping my eyes and heading towards the bathroom to get a tissue. When I came back out of the bathroom, Clark was leaning on the wall waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around me again and rested his chin on top of my head (yes I am that small!).  
"What's wrong Lillie? You've been so quiet these last few days and distant too. Dean's noticed as well and he's been asking me what's up with you but I can't answer him because I don't know. So what is it Lillie?"  
"Please don't tell anyone Clark." I whispered. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He nodded and led me to one of the dining room chairs, taking my hands in his and sitting beside me.  
"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked and I nodded and retold the story that I had just told Spike. Once I had finished, Clark hugged me again.  
"I would never, ever cheat on you Lillie. Never. And Dean's not just your friend because of me, he's your friend because your a nice, kind, loving person that everyone wants to be around ok?" I nodded and hugged him again. "You should have told a teacher Lils or your parents or Dean and I. We would have sorted it out."  
"I know," I whispered back "but I was scared." Clark kissed me softly on the lips and helped me up and we went back into the back garden.

**AN: Please please please review because so far only three people have so I don't know if everyone else likes this story or not!**


	5. Comfort from loved ones

Comfort from loved ones

**Authors note: Hi! Thanks giggles811 and clf3 for reviewing! Again, please review because I'm not sure if you all are liking this story :)**

**Lillie's POV**

"Hey Lillie!" I heard Clark shout from behind me as I walk down the hallway in school. I turned and smiled as he came up to me, hugging me. "So are we going to go see the headmaster like we talked about?" He asked. The other day at the team picnic Clark and I had talked about what I was going to do about the girls who were bullying me.

***Flashback***

"You have to tell someone Lillie" said Clark sitting down on the bed and pulling me down with him.  
"I have. I've told you and Spike." I replied looking down.  
"I meant a teacher Lils.  
"I know." I whispered "But if I tell a teacher, they'll tell my parents and they'll get involved and everything will be so much worse than it already is Clark."  
"What if, I come with you to talk to the headmaster tomorrow at school and then Dean and I can be your bodyguard kind of things! So, what do you think?"  
"Bodyguards?" I asked and Clark nodded. I burst out laughing "ok you guys can be my bodyguards then."  
"Good, so we'll go and see the headmaster tomorrow?" Clark asked and I nodded.

***End of Flashback***

I nodded and took his hand. When we arrived at the headmasters office, I told him what had happened.  
"So those notes that were brought to my attention weren't actually from you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Ok, well in that case, I do think that I should get both your parents and those girls' parents in here to have a little chat. Is that ok with you Miss Wordsworth?" I nodded again and the headmaster excused us telling us that he would call me back when my parents arrived.

**Wordy's POV**

So I got a call from Shelley today while I was at work, saying that she had gotten a call from the headmaster at Lillie's school asking us to come in for a meeting. I don't know why, but I immediately knew that it was probably about what has made Lillie so quiet these past few days. I got in my car and made my way to Lillie's school. I rang Spike on the way, knowing that he would know what was going on with Lillie. He didn't answer the phone when I called so I assumed that thy were on a hot call. I pulled up outside of the school and made my way inside. When I reached the headmasters office, I found Lillie and Shelley already sitting in there. Lillie's eyes looked red, like she had been crying. I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine.  
"As I was just saying to your wife Mr Wordsworth, it has been brought to my attention that some girls have been... bullying Lillie. Now before you say anything, the girls have all been dealt with, their parents have been contacted and the situation is under control. Do any of you have any questions?" Said the headmaster. I looked at Lillie in disbelief, why hadn't she told us what was going on?  
"What's going to happen now?" Asked Shelley  
"Well, things will go back to normal as much as possible now. The girls have been suspended for the rest of this week and next week and they have been told to write apology letters to Lillie. I know that this wont make up for all that has happened to you Lillie but I'm afraid that right now that is the best I can do." Replied the headmaster. We all nodded and left the room after the headmaster had said that Lillie could take the rest of the day off.

Once we were home, Shelley pulled Lillie to her and hugged her tightly. Lillie started to cry again and I pulled her into my arms.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have told you when it started." She cried and I sat down on the sofa, pulling her onto my lap "I'm too big for this Dad." She whimpered but rested her head on my shoulder anyway.  
"Don't cry Lils, we're not angry baby. We were worried about you, you should have told us Lillie, we could have helped." Said Shelley stroking Lillie's hair.  
"You sound like Clark." She giggled

**Clark's POV**

After school, I went around to see Lillie's house to see her. She was upstairs doing homework so I went up to see her. I knocked on her door and entered.  
"Hey babe." I said and she looked up and smiled at me.  
"Hey." She came up and hugged me.  
"So, everything work out ok?" I asked and she nodded. I accepted that that was all I was going to get from her at that time. She went and sat down on the bed with her back against the head board. She leant her head back and closed her eyes. I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She leant into my embrace.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered  
"It's fine Lillie, honestly." I replied. She nodded and I leant back so that my back was resting against the headrest. Lillie lay her head on my chest ad closed her eyes. She was soon asleep and I didn't move for the rest of the evening until my dad arrived to pick me up, which truthfully took a while because we didn't want to wake Lillie. Luckily we didn't, she stayed asleep the entire time, although I'm not sure how!

**AN: Please, please, please review!**


	6. All better or trouble in paradise?

All better or trouble in paradise?

**Authors note: Ok, so please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter, it is only happening to add some more drama to the story. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Dean's POV**

So Clark and I were walking down the corridor at the end of school when we saw the girls that had been bullying Lillie 'talking' to her by her locker. I could practically feel Clark tense beside me.  
"What are they doing there?" Asked Clark to no one in particular.  
"Let's just hope that they're apologising." I muttered but we both sped up and soon reached Lillie's locker although we stayed a few lockers away. None of the girls had noticed us, yet we could hear exactly what they were saying.  
"You're going to pay for what you did Wordsworth." Said one which was when the others all joined in and we stepped in to help Lillie. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the girls and Clark went up to them.  
"Leave her alone, got it? Just stay away, no one cares about what you think or have to say ok?" He said the girls all laughed but walked away. Clark joined us and hugged Lillie, kissing her softly. Usually I would make a witty remark about how they should get a room but now didn't seem an appropriate time to do so.  
"You ok Lils?" I asked as she nodded against Clark's chest.  
"Come on, lets get you home." Said Clark and we left school.

Wordy was picking us all up from school today and then our parents were going to pick us up from his house later. When we were in the car, I saw Clark nudge Lillie and indicate that she should tell her dad what had happened. She took a deep breath and started to tell her dad what had happened.  
"Ok, you're ok though right Lillie?" He asked and she nodded "Ok, well I'll speak to your headmaster and tell him what's happened ok?" Again Lillie nodded and rested her head on Clark's shoulder and closed her eyes.

**Lillie's POV**

After the little...incident the other day with the girls, I kept an eye out for them and if I saw then steered clear. Even if I was with Dean or Clark I just dragged them the other way, which confused them until they realised why. A few days later I was walking down the hallway towards my locker when I saw Clark and one of the girls who had been bullying me, Liz, talking. I stayed back a bit and listened to what they were saying. Liz was shamelessly flirting with Clark. I couldn't hear what her said back but after I saw her put her hand on his arm and lean up and whisper something into his ear, I turned and ran down the hallway.

In the canteen later on that day, I was sitting alone eating my lunch when Clark came over and sat down next to me. I hadn't quite processed what I had seen that morning yet and hadn't talked to Clark about it but the one thing that and into my head was when Liz had told me a few days ago that Clark was cheating on me. I hadn't believed her at first but now I think about it, I kind of an starting to believe her.  
"Hey babe, I haven't seen you all day." Said Clark kissing my cheek and taking my hand. I pulled my hand away and pretended to rummage through my bag.  
"Yeah, well, I guess we've both been really busy." I said  
"Hey! What's up with you? You were fine this morning and now your all snappy. Did something happen?" He asked with what looked like a genuine look of concern in his face.  
"You could say that." I whispered tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.  
"Lillie. Talk to me, what's wrong?" He persisted.  
"You are cheating on me aren't you!" I burst out before I could stop myself "You said that you weren't but you are. I saw you this morning with Liz. I thought I could trust you Clark, I thought you loved me...clearly I was mistaken." I got up and ran out if the room, Clark hot on my heels. When we got into the hallway, which was surprisingly empty, Clark grabbed my wrist and spun me around.  
"What are you talking about Lil?" He asked looking confused  
"I saw you Clark." I whispered "Please, just, just leave me alone."

**Dean's POV**

Clark and Lillie both seemed unusually quiet in the drive home today. I mean, they don't always talk but they usually hold hands or Lillie rests her head on Clark's shoulder. But there was none of that today.  
"Ok what's going on?" Asked Ed when we got to their house.  
"Nothing." Said Lillie staring out if the living room window.  
"Clearly not since my girlfriend is refusing to talk to me and is being completely crazy and possessive." Replied Clark  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Lillie shouted back. Ed and I sent each other confused looks as the argument continued.  
"Well you clearly are too jealous and childish to even see me standing by another girl another girl and holding a polite conversation." Clark shouted  
"Actually that would be fine with me, but as soon as you start flirting with another girl, the whole situation changes."  
"I wasn't even flirting with her, she was flirting with me, you're just jumping to unneeded conclusions Lillie."  
"Save it! I don't want to hear any more of your lies Clark."  
"Do you seriously think that I would flirt with a girl who only days ago was bullying you? If you do, then you're clearly not as smart as everyone takes you to be!" Just then the doorbell rang and Ed went to answer it.  
"Saved by the bell." I muttered. I could hear Wordy and Ed talking in the hallway. Lillie grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, leaving the house without saying goodbye and slamming the door of the car closed. Wordy soon followed her and Clark, Ed and I were left alone to think about what had just happened.

**AN: As I said, please don't hate me, it's only to add drama! Please please please review!**


	7. Where's Clark?

Where's Clark?

**Authors note: Next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, please please please review so I know of you guys like this story!**

**Lillie's POV**

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I knew that Ed had told my dad what had happen so there was absolutely no point in me explaining again. I threw my bag on the floor and got into my bed, pulling the covers around me. I started thinking about everything that had happened to me over the past week and all the jumbled up emotions took over. I grabbed my pillow and started sobbing. The next thing I knew, was that I was being lifted out of the bed and into someone's arms. At first I started to struggle and try to get out of them until I realised that it was my dad and I collapsed into his chest crying.  
"Ssh, Lillie, it's ok baby, ssh." He whispered when my sobbing eventually stopped, my dad still held me in his arms "You ok?" He asked and I shook my head "That was a stupid question really wasn't it?" He asked and I nodded. My phone vibrated on my bedside table. I picked it up hoping it was Clark but it wasn't and I was certainly not prepared for what I saw on the screen...

**Ed's POV**

So after Lillie and Clark's little screaming match and Lillie and Dean had both left, Clark stormed upstairs to his room. When Sophie got home I told her what had happened and she's sure that they'll be back together by the end of the week. They've fought before but never for very long.

A couple of hours after he had gone up to his room, Clark came downstairs saying that he had got a text from Lillie asking him to meet her. I asked him if he wanted a ride but he said that he was fine and could drive himself.

**Wordy's POV**

"Ok Lillie... Lillie. Look at me, take a deep breath ok, this is not your fault, everything is going to be alright." I desperately tried to comfort Lillie, who after receiving a text from a blocked number with a picture of Clark tied up in a small dark room somewhere, had broken down in floods of tears and if she didn't stop soon I was afraid that she was either going to start to have a panic attack or throw up and I didn't want either to happen.  
"It's all my fault dad! If only I hadn't told the headmaster about what those girls were doing. They said they would get back at me and they have. Why did I have to accuse Clark of cheating? It's all my fault! What are we going to do dad?" She shouted still sobbing.  
"First of all, you're going to take a deep breath and calm down." I instructed and she did "Good, now I think we should go and see Eddie and tell him what's happened so we can find Clark quickly ok?" Lillie nodded and we left for Clark's house.

After telling Eddie and Sophie what had happened, we had gone to the station so that Spike could try and trace the text. A few hours later, Spike still hadn't been able to trace the text and Lillie was starting to blame herself more and more so I took her home, promising that I would ring her if we found anything.

**Lillie's POV**

I can't believe that this is happening. It's all my fault. If only I hadn't told on those girls, we wouldn't be in this situation. The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs hoping that it was one of the members of the team saying that they had found something but when I answered the door, Dean was standing there. Seeing him just brought on another flood of tears as I thought back to the big argument that Clark and I had had earlier. Dean stepped inside the house and closed the front door, wrapping his arms around me in a friendly way as I continued to cry into his chest.  
"Ssh," he whispered "everything's going to be ok Lils."  
"How do you know?" I hiccuped and I felt him shrug.

A few hours later I got a phone call from my dad saying that they had traced the text and were on their way to the location now. I asked if I could come too but dad said that it was best if I stayed at home with my mum and Dean incase he wasn't there.

***Chapter from Clark's POV***

I got a text from Lillie a little while after she had left asking me to meet her. I thought that it was just that she wanted to apologise or something but boy was I wrong! As soon as I got to the place where I had planned to meet Lillie, I knew something was wrong. Suddenly someone put a cloth over my mouth and I almost instantly passed out.

When I woke up again I was tied up to a chair and I saw a man sitting on the other side of the room watching me.  
"Ah, finally you're awake. You know none of this would have happened if that girlfriend of yours hadn't gone and ratted out my little sister and her friends to the headmaster, but since she did, it's payback time." He said and then left the room. A little while later him and some others came in and started asking me all these questions which I of course refused to answer. I wasn't going to say anything to people who are related to the girls that made Lillie miserable. We may have had a big argument but that doesn't mean that I don't love and care for her still.

A couple of hours later, I heard sirens and the men all ran out of the room. I could hear team one shouting at them to put their hands where they could see them and freeze and then they started calling my name.  
"In here!" I shouted and immediately heard footsteps coming towards the room. My dad was the first to enter the room and ran over and untied me.  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just really glad you guys found me." I replied. Wordy came over next to check that I was ok.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I repeated "Is...is Lillie ok?" Wordy hesitated before answering me.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine, she's shook up and blames herself for all of this and I think she's regretting everything that she said to you earlier. You can go and see her later. That is if you want to." He said. I thought about it for a while before replying...

**AN: What's he going to say?! Please please please review!**


	8. True love again

True love again

**Authors note: Next chapter, I would really love it if more people reviewed but thanks Ealasaid Una for reviewing!**

**Recap:**

_"Yeah, she'll be fine, she's shook up and blames herself for all of this and I think she's regretting everything that she said to you earlier. You can go and see her later. That is if you want to." He said. I thought about it for a while before replying..._

**Clark's POV**

"I don't know," I answered looking at my dad who raised his eyebrows "I think it's probably best if I just wait until tomorrow. That way we both will have clear heads and will have had time to calm down and think about what's happened. Anyway, it's getting late so Lillie will probably be asleep by the time we get to your house."  
"Ok, sounds good." Replied Wordy before patting me on the shoulder and leaving to go home.

**Lillie's POV**

When my dad got home last night I was in bed asleep. I woke up quite late the next morning. I guess all the emotions of the past few days just drained me of all energy. I went downstairs and into the kitchen where was dad was sitting reading the newspaper. I stood in the doorway and waited for him to notice me, which didn't take very long.  
"Hey," he said and I smiled "you ok?" I nodded and went at sat down on one of the chairs.  
"So," I prompted "did you find Clark?"  
"Yeah, yeah we found him." Replied my dad and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's fine, he was pretty tired last night, as can be imagined. He said that he might come around later after you've both had chance to think about what's happened and had time to clear your heads. He also said that he wouldn't want to disturb you if you were asleep." I nodded again and got myself some breakfast before going and taking a shower.

A few hours later, I was upstairs reading. My dad answered the door and I crept out into the hallway to see who it was. Clark, Izzy and his parents were standing at the door. Clark looked up and saw me looking and smiled slightly, so I smiled back.  
"You can go on up if you want Clark." I could hear my dad say. Clark thanked him and started to make his way upstairs. I thought about going back into my room and waiting but instead I just stood at the top of the stairs. When Clark reached the top of the stairs, he came and stood in front of me.  
"Hi," I whispered and he whispered the same back. I could see Claire and Ally poking their heads out of their bedroom door and I took Clark's hand and pulled him into my room so that we could talk without Claire and Ally intently listening to our every word.  
"Clark..."  
"Lillie..." We said at the same time  
"No you go.. I'll..." We said at the same time and I giggled nervously. "You go first." I said sitting down on the bed. Clark nodded and sat down next to me, albeit not right next to me.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said to you. To be honest, when I was thinking back on what happened with Liz, you had every right to accuse me of cheating. I probably would have done the same if the roles had been reversed and it was you and another boy. So, yeah, I'm sorry and if you think we need to take a break or whatever, then that's fine with me, I just want you to be happy Lils." I had tears in my eyes when he had finished his mini speech.  
"Gosh Clark, I always seem to cry after your mini speech things!" I said laughing an wiping away my tears. Clark laughed as well and I scooted over an wrapped me arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck, he in return wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to his chest.  
"Is that what you want?" I asked when I let go "To take a break?"  
"No, no I don't want to, but if that's what you think we should do, then I'm willing to wait until you're ready." He replied  
"I'm suppose to be the one apologising for everything!" I said laughing again and he laughed with me.  
"I'm sorry too Clark." I said on a more serious note. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, or said what I said and I'm so so sorry that those girls took their anger for me out on you. I'm so sorry Clark." This time Clark wrapped his arms around me and I once again buried my face in his neck, silent tears started falling down my cheeks.  
"I don't know why, but I'm so emotional at the moment. I don't like it." I said as Clark wiped away my tears. He pulled me back to him and kissed the top of my head.  
"It's fine Lillie, it's just that all the pent up emotions that you are feeling are taking over ok?" Clark said and I nodded against his chest. Just then my dad called us all down for lunch. Clark took my hand in his, kissed it and then pulled me up off the bed. We entered the garden where everyone was sitting, still holding hands.  
"Yay! They're back together!" Shouted Sophie "I told you they would be!" And everyone started to laugh. Since there was only one seat left, Clark pulled me towards it and sat down before pulling me onto his lap.  
"Aww true love!" joked Ed and Clark glared at him.  
"My dad is so embarrassing!" He muttered and I smiled and turned and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"Stop it!" Shouted Ally and Claire at the same time making us all laugh.  
"Thank you for forgiving me." I whispered in Clark's ear. He smiled at me and repeated what I had just said before kissing me again.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. Again?

Again?

**Authors note: Just a quick authors note to say thank you to Ealasaid Una and Mee for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**Lillie's POV**

It's been almost two months since the girls last bullied me and both my family and the team (who I admittedly think of as my family) have been extremely supportive. Winnie and Jules decided to take me out on a girls shopping trip today whilst the guys went to watch a hockey game.

Everything had been going well until we walked down one of the aisles in a clothes shop and standing there was Liz, Becca, Joanna and Lucy, four of the girls who had been bullying me.  
"No!" I hissed at Jules grabbing her hand and Winnie's and pulling them the other way.  
"Why not?" Asked Winnie slightly confused "you wanted to go down that aisle just now and now you don't?" I nodded and carried on dragging they through the shop.  
"Yep, lets go... over there." I said pointing across the store. Jules turned and look over her shoulder and seeing the girls walk down the aisle we had just left, she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Oh! Are they the..." She started and I just nodded. Winnie turned around to see what Jules had been looking at and did the same as Jules.

**Jules' POV**

After our almost encounter with the girls who had been bullying Lillie, we left the shop and headed to the nearest cafe to have lunch. When we got there, Winnie and I went to order what we all wanted for lunch. Since there was an upstairs in the cafe and the downstairs was packed, Lillie went upstairs to get a table.

**Lillie's POV**

The queue in the cafe was huge so it was going to take Winnie and Jules quite a while to get our food. I made my way upstairs and to a table and who walked up the stairs after me? Liz, Becca, Joanna and Lucy. Great. I shrunk down in my seat and hoped that they wouldn't see me. But they did. Liz pointed me out to the other three girls and they made their way towards me.  
"Hey Wordsworth, what are you doing here?" Sneered Becca  
"Just having lunch." I replied  
"With no food?" Questioned Joanna  
"My aunts are downstairs getting it."  
"Ah baby Lillie's come into town with her aunties. How sweet." Said Liz in a baby voice  
"Just leave me alone!" I said "you got what you wanted, you hurt me and you hurt my boyfriend so please, just leave me alone."  
"Ha! Like that's going to happen." Said Lucy laughing before she punched me in the nose. The other three laughed and they ran off just as Jules and Winnie made their way up the stairs.

**Winnie's POV**

Jules and I were heading upstairs in the cafe when we saw the four girls that had been bullying Lillie run down the stairs laughing. Jules and I looked at each other realising what had happened and practically ran up the stairs. We looked around for Lillie and found her hunched in a corner table holding her nose and we immediately knew what they had done to her. Jules ran over to Lillie and held her head forward and gave her some tissues before pinching her nose to stop the bleeding. I placed the tray on the table and went off to find some more tissues. When I came back, I handed them to Lillie who held the to her nose. The bleeding soon stopped and Lillie sat back. I handed her a bottle of water and another tissue to dry her eyes. Jules looked at her nose to be sure that it wasn't broken.  
"It's not broken Lils ok? Did those girls do this to you?" Jules asked and Lillie nodded.

After lunch we decided that the best thing to do was go and watch a film and take Lillie home.

When we arrived back at the Wordsworth's house later that day, Lillie went straight upstairs and we went and told Shelley and Wordy what had happened. They said that they would get in touch with the headmaster at Lillie's school so that they could contact the girls' parents. We went upstairs to say goodbye to Lillie and then left.

**AN: Sorry for all the bad things that are happening to Lillie but this will probably be the end of that but I'm not sure yet... More Dean and Clark POV to come! If anyone has any ideas of anything that they would like to see in future chapters please review or PM me. Again please review so I know if you like this story! Thanks :)**


	10. Dean

Dean

**Authors note: Hi! This is the next chapter. Please review or PM me if there is anything specific that you would like to have in the next chapters :) enjoy and please review! **

**Dean's POV**

It been over a year since the bombings now and so much has happened. Ed became sergeant of team one, my dad retired, Clark got taken hostage, Sadie was born and Lillie's been bullied.

It was so hard after dad got shot, especially sitting in that waiting room waiting for news, which didn't come anywhere near as quick enough as I wanted it to. And it really didn't help that my best friend got injured as well.

A couple of weeks ago, we had a team picnic but Lillie seemed really distant, just like she had been for a few days before that as well. Clark and I had asked her if everything was ok and she just answered that it and she were fine. But of course we didn't believe her, we just didn't bring up the topic again. That was until she spilled to Clark and Spike that she was being bullied. They told the headmaster after that and everything seemed ok. That was until Clark and I caught some of the girls bulling Lillie again.

The bullying seemed to have stopped until a few days later when Lillie caught one of the girls, Liz, flirting with Clark. That sparked up a big argument between Clark and Lillie. I decided to stay out of it, I didn't want Clark to think that I was choosing Lillie over him or Lillie think that I was choosing Clark over her! To be completely honest though, if I had seen a boy who had been bullying me flirting with my girlfriend I would probably react in the same way that Lillie did and I'm sure Jess (my girlfriend) would have as well. Complicated, right! That evening, Clark was taken hostage by friends and brothers of the girls that bullied Lillie. I went over to the Wordsworth's house to comfort Lillie because I knew that she would be feeling like everything was her fault, which it wasn't.

Over the next few days after team one found Clark, Clark, Lillie and I spent more time together. It's the summer holidays now so we can relax which is good. And luckily, Clark and Lillie are back to their normal lovey-dovey selves with the kissing and the holding hands and whispering things to each other etc. I seriously hope that Jess and I aren't like that or I would be really embarrassed! Jess usually hangs out with us as well, but hasn't been lately because she's away visiting her grandparents.

Oh! And a few weeks after Clark got taken hostage, Jules, Winnie and Lillie went into town and the girls that had been bullying Lillie came up to her in a cafe and punched her in the nose! Those girls really are dumb if they hadn't noticed how an SRU officer (Clark's dad, Spike or Sam) picks us up from school everyday (in uniform) and stands outside the car waiting for us. Or the fact that their brothers and friends got arrested by SRU officers! I mean seriously, do these girls even take any information in?

Anyway, mini rant over. The past year has been very eventful but I'm really glad that Clark, my dad and Lillie are ok.

**AN: Thanks for reading, PLEASE review!**


	11. Clark, Lillie and Izzy

Clark, Lillie and Izzy

**Authors note: Next chapter, thanks giggles811 and Ealasaid Una for reviewing, I would love to see more people reviewing! :)**

**Clark's POV**

Today I was planning on taking Lillie for a romantic picnic at the park. I had everything planned and then dad had to ruin it. I'm stuck with Izzy for the weekend. Now don't get me wrong, I love Izzy and I love being a big brother, but when you want to spent some quality time with your girlfriend and you have to drag your three year old sister along as well, it's not as fun. I rang Lillie to see if she wanted to reschedule but she said that she didn't mind that Izzy came along. So Izzy is now coming on my romantic date with my girlfriend and I. Great.

Lillie met us at the park, I had set out a picnic blanket with food for us and some toys for Izzy. Lillie came up behind me and wrapped my arms around my neck, kneeling down behind me.  
"Hey," she whispered coming and sitting beside me and kissing me on the cheek. "Hey Izzy!" She held her arms out to Izzy who ran into them and hugged her. I smiled and took a picture of them. Izzy turned back to her toys and Lillie turned back to me. She kissed me on the lips and then moved closer to me. I took her hand and absently rubbed my thumb over it. She kissed my cheek again. "You ok?" I asked  
"Yeah great." She replied "it's beautiful out here! So, not that I'm complaining, but why is Izzy here? I thought your dad was looking after her."  
"Yeah well, mum is away on some kind of training course and dads got back to back shifts so I'm looking after Iz."  
Lillie was just about to reply when Izzy shouted my name.  
"Clark! Clark a bee! A bee! Get it away!" She started crying and ran into Lillie's arms.  
"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's just a fly Iz, just a fly, I promise. Look, it's gone Izzy." I said. She looked up from where she had buried her head in Lillie's neck.  
"Really?" She sniffled. I nodded and she climbed off Lillie's lap and onto mine. She picked up some toys and I sighed. So far, my date was not going according to plan.

After we had eaten, Izzy hadn't lost any energy (as I had hoped she would), she seemed to be even more energetic and I had to tell her to calm down more than once. And what was really annoying was that whenever I leant in to kiss Lillie, Izzy would make an 'adorable noise' as Lillie would call it or say or do something funny causing both Lillie and Izzy to start giggling uncontrollably. After the fifth time of that happening I lay back on the grass and closed my eyes, deciding on giving up on trying to kiss Lillie for now. Lillie copied me and lay back on the grass, resting her head on my chest.  
"I'm sorry Clark, if it helps, I'd like to kiss you too!" She said giggling. She sat up and then leant down capturing my lips with hers. We broke away when Izzy squealed really loudly from where she was sitting, causing Lillie to jump. I sat up to see what Izzy was so excited about. It was an ice cream truck.  
"I want an ice cream Clark! Please! Please please please please please!" She shouted jumping up and down.  
"Ok, ok, stop, I'll get you an ice cream." I replied and asked Lillie of she wanted one too. She shook her head and I went to go and get Izzy an ice cream.

When I came back, I handed Izzy her ice cream and hoping that it would occupy her for a while, turned back to Lillie kissing her again. We broke away and lay back on the grass once more with Lillie's head back on my chest. We lay there in peace for a while, until Izzy finished her ice cream actually.  
"Clark, Clark, Clark, Clark, Clark, Clark, Clar..." She repeated until I cut her off slightly frustrated. Actually very frustrated, I was trying to enjoy a peaceful day at the park with my girlfriend but no, my sister couldn't let me do that.  
"What?" I snapped and she looked a little worried. She glanced at Lillie and then back to me. "Izzy what do you want?"  
"I want you to play with me 'Ark." She said in a baby voice.  
"Izzy, just go and play on the slide for a bit or with your toys or something, ok, can you just leave us alone for a minute." Ok so that came out harsher than I meant for it to. I could see tears welling up in Izzy's eyes and immediately felt bad.  
"Clark..." Whispered Lillie sitting up and lifting Izzy onto her lap.  
"I didn't mean it like that." I said running my hand through my hair. "Izzy..." I tried but she just cuddled her teddy and snuggled further into Lillie's embrace. Lillie raised her eyebrows at me as if she was asking what I was going to do now. I got up and went to the bakery across the road from the park and bought Izzy a cupcake hoping that it would cheer her up. I shook her shoulder gently when I got back to the park and when she looked up I handed her the cupcake. She smiled and took it.  
"I'm sorry Iz, I didn't mean it ok, I'll play with you if you want me too." I said and both her and Lillie smiled at me.

After playing with Izzy for a bit, she dragged Lillie off to play by the swings. They came back sooner than I thought, but Lillie was carrying Izzy and Izzy looked like she was going to cry. As they got closer, I held my arms out for her and asked what was wrong. Lillie explained that Izzy had tripped over.  
"Well then you're very brave not to cry Iz." I sad hugging her. After a while she cheered up and ran off to play again. We stayed at the park for most of the day, Izzy playing and Lillie and I relaxing.

**AN: Pleeeeeaseeeee review! :)**


	12. Sick day

Sick day

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Thanks to Ealasaid Una and giggles811 for their help with this story :)**

**Lillie's POV**

Everything has been getting better since that incident at the cafe. At least it was until my biology lesson earlier today where we had to dissect a frog. Now, I am incredibly squeamish, even watching a video of someone dissecting something makes me feel sick so you can imagine what it was like having to dissect one. And to add to all that, I'm ill. So all in all, I'm feeling great today. Not. Anyway, I was working with Dean (Clark isn't in my biology class) and I suddenly started to feel light headed. I decided that the best thing to do was sit down and take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Except that didn't work so I stepped outside of the room to have a drink of water. When I came back into the room I wasn't feeling any better. I sat back down and Dean look at me with a worried expression on his face. I took another deep breath (surprised that I was still just feeling faint and hadn't actually fainted yet) and put my head in my hands.  
"You ok Lils?" Dean asked and I managed to shake my head before everything went black and I fainted.

**Dean's POV**

When Lillie went really pale earlier in our biology lesson, I knew that something was wrong. Clark had told me earlier that day that she wasn't feeling very well and asked me to keep an eye on her in any lessons that he wasn't in. So I was prepared for her to say she wasn't feeling well and expected it. I wasn't however, prepared for her to faint during our biology lesson. Luckily I managed to catch her before she hit the ground and the teacher noticed as well. The teacher rushed over at the same time as Lillie slowly opened her eyes, looking slightly confused until she realised what had happened. When she had come round a bit more I took our bags and helped her to the nurses office where as soon as she sat down said that she felt like she was going to be sick. The nurse managed to give her something to throw up into before she did and Lillie proceeded to throw up the content of her breakfast for a few minutes.  
"Would it be ok if I went and got her boyfriend, I think that he might be a bit more help to Lillie right now than me?" I asked the nurse.  
"Oh, you're not her boyfriend?" She asked sounding surprised and I shook my head. "Oh! I just assumed when you brought her here that you were. Yes, go ahead."

I returned a few minutes later with an extremely concerned Clark.  
"Hey you ok Lillie?" He asked, kneeling down in front of Lillie and brushing some hair out of her face. "Wait, you don't have to answer that, that was a stupid question." He quickly said and Lillie half smiled.  
"Lillie, your dad is on his way to pick you up ok?" Said the nurse and Lillie nodded but then stopped, she went pale again and grabbed the bin and threw up into it again. Clark held her hair back and rubbed her back as she threw up.  
"See what I mean about her boyfriend being more use to her than me?" I asked the nurse and she nodded before handing Lillie and cup of water and some tissues to wipe her mouth with.

**Wordy's POV**

I was on my way back to the station after making an arrest, when I got a phone call from Lillie's college again. As soon as they said that it was her college, I assumed that it was to do with the girls bullying Lillie again. That was until they said that she had fainted in one of her lessons and was in the nurses office. I hung up the phone and made my way towards the college. I knew I should have kept her off today, she had told me this morning that she wasn't feeling very well and she didn't look it either but she was pretty insistent that she went in.

When I arrived at the school, the receptionist pointed me in the direction of the nurses office. I found the office quickly and when I entered I found Lillie lying across some chairs with her head in Clark's lap. I knelt down and stroked her head gently, pressing a kiss to her temple before getting up to speak to the nurse.  
"What happened?" I asked no one in particular.  
"Lillie fainted during our biology lesson just now so I brought her here and then she started throwing up." Piped up Dean from the other side of the room.  
"I think that Lillie has a stomach bug Mr Wordsworth," said the nurse "was she complaining of feeling nauseous this morning?"  
"She said that she was feeling ill and I told her to take the day off because she really didn't look well at all but she insisted that she came in today." I replied and the nurse nodded.  
"Ok, well you can take Lillie home now Mr Wordsworth, I would advise that she stays off school for 24 hours after the last time she throws up." Said the nurse. I nodded again and went to help Lillie up when she sat up suddenly, Clark seemed to realise that she was going to be sick before me and quickly handed her the bowl by her feet which she threw up into. When she finished I handed her a cup of water that had been on the table and some tissues before helping her up and taking her home.

**AN: Please review!**


	13. What!

What?!

**Authors note: Two chapters in one day! You lucky people!**

**Lillie's POV**

I'm panicking. I am seriously panicking and I don't know what to do. I don't know who to turn to, mum, dad, Clark, Spike, he always listens to me? Ok, I should probably explain what I'm panicking about.

Recently, I have been throwing up a lot. At first I thought that it was just a stomach bug, however I've had this 'stomach bug' for almost two weeks now and I don't think that's normal. And oddly, I only throw up in the mornings. And to add to that, I'm late. Not late as in I should be somewhere now but I'm not, but late as in period late. That hasn't happened to me in ages and even when it has, I've never been as late as I am now before! So, earlier, I put two and two together and went and bought some pregnancy tests without my parents knowing, which was hard. And just to clarify, yes Clark and I have done it so yes it is possible that I am pregnant. Anyway, I went and bought the tests and managed to take them whilst both of my parents were out. I bought and took three and all three of them were positive. I'm guessing that I'm about three months along since that fits the time frame.

What's Clark going to say? Will he even want the baby?Will he want to be tied down with a baby? What are my parents going to say? I'm 19 and pregnant! They're going to be so disappointed in me. I never thought that this would happen, we were so careful but I guess we just weren't careful enough.  
"Lillie? You here?" My mum shouts as she enters the house and starts to walk upstairs. I can't even move, I'm just sat on the side of the bath clutching to tests in my hands. I can hear mum opening my bedroom door to see if I'm in there but I can't even shout to tell her I'm in the bathroom. After opening and closing every door upstairs, she finally opens the bathroom door. She sees me sitting on the edge of the bath and comes over and kneels in front of me looking concerned.

**Shelley's POV**

"What's wrong baby? What are you holding?" I ask taking in Lillie's pale face and shaking hands. She just unclenches her fists and starts to sob. I take the things that she is holding out of her hands and pull her onto my lap, holding her close to me. I look down at what I had taken off Lillie and immediately recognise what they are.  
"Lillie, are you pregnant?" I whisper and she nods into my shoulder and her sobbing gets harder.  
"Oh baby, it's ok, ssh, it's ok Lillie." I whisper softly.  
"No it's not!" Lillie shouts and pulls back, furiously wiping her eyes. "It's not ok mum! I'm 19 and pregnant and I don't know how because Clark and I were so careful and he probably doesn't even want a baby. I don't know what to do with a baby! I don't want to be a single mum if he doesn't. And you are disappointed in me, I know you are and dad will be too and Clark will get into heaps of trouble for getting me pregnant in the first place and I'm scared. I'm scared mummy." I pull her back towards me and hold her, rocking her gently until her sobbing weakens to hiccups every now and then. I stand up and pull Lillie up too and we make out way towards Lillie's bedroom where we lie down on the bed and she rests her head on my shoulder.  
"Do you want me to tell you what options you have Lils?" I ask and I feel her nod against my shoulder.  
"Ok, well you could have an abortion," I start and Lillie shakes her head.  
"No, no I couldn't do that to my baby." I nod and carry on.  
"You could have the baby adopted or you could keep it. Personally, I think that you're great with children but if you don't think you're ready for a baby Lillie, that's fine. It's up to you Lillie." Lillie nods again. "But first I think we should tell your dad and Clark and Sophie and Ed ok?" Lillie nods again. I get up and text Ed asking him to come over to our house.

Kevin arrives home at the same time as the Lane's arrive. I can see them talking in the driveway.  
"Lillie, sweetie, everyone's here can you come down?" I shouted up the stairs and open the door and greet everyone. We walk into the living room to find Lillie sitting on one of the sofas. Clark goes over to her and kisses and hugs her from behind. He then walks around the sofa and sits down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Once everyone had sat down, I started talking.  
"Ok so you're probably wondering what this is all about, so um... Lillie do you want to tell everyone what's going on?" I ask and she nods but looks like she's going to cry.  
"I'm... I'm p-pregnant." She whispers.  
"Pregnant?" Clark and Kevin both repeat and Lillie and I nod. Ed and Sophie just sit there looking stunned. Lillie starts to cry again and Clark pulls her into his chest and starts whispering comforting things to her. After a while, she calms down enough to talk again.  
"I'm so sorry dad, I...we never meant for this to happen. We were so careful." She whispers and Kevin goes over to her and hugs her tightly.  
"Everything's going to be ok Lillie, I'm not mad I promise, slightly disappointed but not angry ok?" He says and she nods against his shoulder.  
"Can Lillie and I go and talk upstairs quickly please?" Asks Clark. We all nod and they make their way upstairs.

**Lillie's POV**

Clark and I make our way upstairs and as soon as we are in my room, Clark pulls me in for a hug.  
"Do you want a baby?" I whisper and he sits down on the bed and pulls me onto his lap and starts to stroke my hair.  
"I haven't really thought about it Lils, but if you decide that you want to keep the baby, I'm not going to bolt and leave you with a child, I'll be with you every step of the way."  
"You mean it?"  
"Of course, just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore Lils, in fact, now that you're carrying my child, I think I love you more if that's even possible." I snuggle further into his embrace.  
"Thank you." I whisper and he nods and kisses my head. "What do you think I, we, should do, keep the baby or adopt it?"  
"I would love to keep the baby but it's up to you Lillie, I'll support you in whatever option you choose." He replied. We talked about it for a while longer before going back downstairs.

Our parents are whispering to each other when we re-enter the room and stop when they see us.  
"Did you guys talk?" Asked Sophie and we nod and sit down on the sofa.  
"And..." Prompts Ed and I look at Clark.  
"We'd uh...we'd like to keep the baby. Neither of us wants an abortion and neither of us want to give our baby to someone else, we want to see him or her grow and I'll be there for Lillie and the baby every step of the way, I love her and the baby too much to leave." Answers Clark and everyone nods.  
"To be honest, I think that you're both mature enough to be parents and you're both amazing around babies and children." Says Sophie.

So it's settled, Clark and I are going to be parents and I can't wait!

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think about the twist in the story! Review please!**


	14. Clark, Wordy and Ed

Clark, Wordy and Ed

**Authors note: Hi everyone! So now I know where I'm going with this story, I'll try to update everyday but I would really really appreciate it if you guys review or PM me with your views on Lillie being pregnant and if you think they should have a girl or a boy! Thanks :)**

**Clark's POV**

Lillie is pregnant and I'm going to be a dad! At first when she told us all that she was, I was shocked and scared, then happy and I honestly can't wait for the baby to be born. We're planning on booking an appointment for an ultrasound for tomorrow so that we can find out for definite whether we are having a baby or not.

My parents and Lillie's parents are really supportive of the fact that we want to keep the baby. I think that although at first they were slightly disappointed in us, they're now happy for us and accept the decision that we've made. I've promised Lillie and our parents that I'm going to stick around during and after the pregnancy and I will. I love Lillie and our unborn baby so much, there is no way I would or could leave Lillie now when she's needs me most.

**Wordy's POV**

The first thing that came into my head when Lillie told us that she was pregnant was how are too 19 year olds going to cope with a newborn baby if they keep it? I agree with Sophie that they're great around children and babies but that is completely different to actually having a baby 24/7. I'm not doubting either of them, I'm just worried that one, if not both of them might buckle under the pressure. And when they announced that they wanted to keep the baby I became even more worried. What's Lillie going to be like during labour? Will she be able to cope? How are they going to manage the fact that they're going to have to get up at odd hours in the night to feed and change the baby when they have college the next day? Where are they going to live? Here? The Lane's house? Their own apartment? How are they going to afford all the things that a baby needs? I may be panicking on the inside, but on the outside I seem calm and of course I'll support both of them through it all and to be honest with you, if it was me in that situation, I would probably be doing the same thing as them. So I guess I'm going to have a grandchild earlier than I expected!

**Ed's POV**

So, Lillie and Clark are having a baby, which is...not unexpected, but not expected so soon. I think we all knew that at some point Lillie would become pregnant but I don't think any of us expected it to be so early in their life. I mean, they're only 19. But I will definitely be there for them both through the ups and the downs. And after all the bad things that have happened to them during the past couple of years, they deserve something good and when Clark said that he isn't going to leave Lillie during the pregnancy and after because he loves her and their unborn baby so much, I believe him. He would never lie about anything as serious as that. I know he wouldn't and won't break his promise because Lillie is really going to need him especially during the birth. However, I do share some concerns with Wordy, how will they cope with a newborn? Where will they live? Obviously all of us will offer but will they want to get an apartment of their own? How are they going to afford a new apartment (if the decide to get one) and all the things that both them and the baby need? Anyway, those worries can be out aside for now until Lillie's a bit further along in the pregnancy at least.

**AN: Don't forget to review or PM what you think about the story so far and what you want the baby to be! Thanks :)**


	15. Baby Lane

Baby Lane

**Authors note: Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews but once again I would really appreciate a few more reviews saying what you guys think of this story and again what you want the baby to be, a girl or a boy? Thanks**

**Lillie's POV**

Clark and I are currently sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting to be called in for an ultrasound.  
"You nervous Lils?" Asks Clark taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.  
"No, I'm excited but not nervous, how about you?" I asked smiling up at him.  
"Nope, I'm fine." He replied. We sat in silence for a few seconds before I said, "Promise me something Clark?" He looks at me and nods.  
"Anything Lillie."  
"Please don't baby me. I don't want you to treat me like I'm fragile and could break at any second. I'm pregnant not invalid, so please Clark, please don't baby me." He leans down and kisses me quickly on the lips.  
"I promise." He whispers.  
"Lillie Wordsworth." Calls the doctor. Clark and I stand up and make our way towards the door that the doctor is holding open for us. Once we are in the office the doctor starts talking. She begins by asking me things like how in feeling and how far along I think I am and then she moves on to take some tests. After she has taken the tests, she asks me to lie back on the bed that I'm sitting on and asks Clark to take a seat in the chair next to the bed.  
"Ok could you just lift your top up slightly Lillie so I can put some gel on your stomach?" She asks and I nod and do as she says. "Thank you, this might be a little cold." Clark takes my hand as the doctor squeezes some gel onto my stomach making me squirm. I can see Clark smile at me out of the corner of my eye and I turn and smile up at him. He squeezes my hand gently as the doctor moves the wand across my stomach.  
"Well by the looks of things, you definitely are pregnant Lillie and I would say that you're spot on with how far along you are. So congratulations you two, you're having a baby! I'll go and print off some copies of the ultrasound for you, there are some tissues over there to wipe the gel off with." Says the doctor pointing to a box of tissues and leaves the room. Clark hands me some tissues as I sit up and helps me to wipe the gel off. I pull my t-shirt back down and wrap my arms around his neck and his arms snake around my waist and hug him tightly. Clark kisses my temple softly and whispers "We're really having a baby!" And I giggle.  
"Here you go." Says the doctor as she enters the room again and we pull away and take the leaflets and pictures that she hands us. "If you could make another appointment out at reception that would be great." Clark and I shake the doctors hand and then leave the room.

**Clark's POV**

It's official! Lillie and I are having a baby! Well we kind of already knew that but Lillie wanted to be sure so we went for an ultrasound. Both of our families (including Claire, Ally and Izzy) were waiting for us at my house and as soon as we walked in the living room door the girls bombarded us with questions. Lillie looked at me and raised her eyebrows and I shrugged.  
"Ok girls just let Clark and Lillie walk through the door before you start asking questions please!" Shouted my mum over all the noise. I took Lillie's hand and pulled her towards a sofa and sat down, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Ok now you can ask us questions!" Said Lillie curling up next to me "but one at a time please else you're going to give me a head ache!" Ally was the first to speak.  
"So do you have a baby in your tummy Lillie?" She asked and climbed up onto the sofa and onto Lillie's lap.  
"Yes, I do!" Said Lillie kissing her head.  
"Is it a girl or a boy?" Asked Claire.  
"We don't know yet, we'll find out later on but not yet." I explained looking to Lillie for confirmation to which she nodded and smiled at me.  
"Can I hold the baby when it's born please?" Asked Izzy  
"Of course you can sweetie!" Said Lillie giggling.  
"Were you right about how far along you are?" Asked my mum.  
"Yep, 13 weeks exactly!" Said Lillie "any more questions?" Everyone shakes their heads and Lillie laughs "good!"

"Clark, can we talk to you for a second please?" asks my dad as he and Wordy get up. I glance at Lillie who shrugs.  
"Uh, sure…" I replied getting up and following them outside where we sit on the deck chairs.  
"You're not in trouble Clark, we just want to talk to you quickly." Says Wordy and I nod and relax slightly.  
"We just wanted to ask you what you and Lillie were planning on doing once the baby is born," said my dad.  
"Oh, ok," I say shrugging, Lillie and I had already talked about this so I knew what we were planning on doing, whether we do it or not is another thing. "We were planning on staying here, if that's ok with you and mum, because of the spare room and then once we are settled with the baby and he or she is a bit older, we're thinking about saving up and buying an apartment together but it really depends."  
"Ok," says my dad looking at Wordy who smiles. "That's fine with me Clark; you know that you can stay here. I think that's a good plan, Wordy?"  
"Yeah, I think that that's a good thing to do whilst you get settled. What were you and Lillie planning on doing about money and things like that?"  
"I'm going to see if I can get extra shifts at work and save up the money that Lillie and I have now so we can buy essentials and anything that the baby needs." I say and again my dad and Wordy nod.  
"Sounds good." Says my dad and we get up and go back inside.

***Meanwhile, inside***

"Girls why don't you go upstairs for a bit while we talk to Lillie?" asks Shelley. The girls nod and run upstairs.  
"Don't look so worried Lils, you're not in trouble or anything." Says Sophie. "We were just wondering what you are Clark are going to do when the baby is born, what are you going to do about money and a place to live?"  
"Clark says that he's going to try and get some extra shifts at his work and we're going to save up for everything that we need and for an apartment but in the meantime we were going to ask you and Ed if we can stay here when the baby is born because of the spare room but stay at my house until the baby is born, if that's ok?" Lillie replies.  
"That's absolutely fine Lillie, of course you can stay here." Says Sophie and Shelley gets up and hugs Lillie, "I love you Lillie." She whispers and Lillie whispers the same back.

***The next day***

**Ed's POV**

When I get to the barn the next day, I stick the ultrasound picture that Lillie and Clark gave me yesterday up in my locker.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" shouts Spike from behind me and calls the rest if the team into the locker room. I smile to myself; this may take a little explaining. "Is that an ultrasound Sarge?"  
"Yes Spike, it is an ultrasound." I reply closing my locker and walking out of the room with them following me.  
"Is Sophie pregnant again?" asks Leah.  
"Nope, not Sophie." I reply.  
"Not Sophie?" asks Jules, clearly confused and I shake my head "Who then?"  
"Lillie." I reply  
"Our Lillie?" asks Spike and I nod "Lillie Wordsworth, Lillie?"  
"Yep!" I say  
"But she's only, what 18?" asks Leah  
"19."  
"I'm guessing that its Clark because you've got an ultrasound in your locker, am I right?" asks Jules and I nod again "Wow! How far along is she?"  
"13 weeks. Now back to work, stop questioning me, you can ask Lillie and Clark any other questions when you see them next, I'm sure that they would be more than happy to answer you questions so for now, go and work out!" I say and the team start to work out.

**AN: Don't forget to review whether baby Lane should be a girl or a boy! Please!**


	16. Month four

Month four

**Authors note: Just a quick thanks to Guest for reviewing (I think it's the same person!) **

**Jules POV**

I got a text from Lillie yesterday asking if we could meet up and since today is my day off, I agreed to meet her in a café near her house. I was a little early when I arrived so I got a table for us and set Sadie up in a highchair. I looked up as Lillie walked through the door, she definitely already has a pregnancy glow. She smiled and waved when she saw me looking and I did the same back. I got up as she walked towards me and hugged her, she hugged me back and then sat down opposite me.  
"Hey," she said to me and turned to Sadie. "Hi Sadie!"  
"Hi!" said Sadie and giggled as Lillie tickled her.  
"So, how are you feeling Lils?" I asked  
"Better than before, I'm not throwing up as much anymore which is good and Clark has been amazing, he's been staying at my house with me and he's already going downstairs at random times in the day to get me anything that I'm craving!"  
"That's good." I reply "Was there something that you wanted to talk about or did you just want to get out of the house?"  
"Both, I just wanted to talk to someone other than Claire's cat which after a while gets extremely boring and a little sad and I wanted to ask you some questions as well if that's ok!"  
"That's ok, don't you talk to Clark though?"  
"I would, but most of the time he's either at work or at college and mum and dad are both at work every day and on the days that I'm not at work, it's just me in the house, so I figured it would be a good idea to get out of the house!"  
"Does Clark go to work every day?" I asked and Lillie nodded, taking a sip of the drink that she ordered.  
"We're saving up for all the things for the baby so when he's not a college he's at work."  
"Are you still in college or not?" I asked  
"No, I've talked to my parents about it and we both think that it's best if for now I focus on my health and the baby so I'll start again after the baby has been born." She replied and I nod.  
"What did you want to ask me?" I ask  
"Oh! I wanted to ask you about what's going to happen to me during the pregnancy, I mean I know that my stomach will get bigger, obviously, but what else?"  
"Ok well to start with, your eye sight might not be as good as it is now so you'll probably need to go and get some glasses at some point, your breasts might start to feel sore and tender and your sense of smell will be a lot sharper, you may find that you're rushing to the toilet to throw up when smelling some things but all of those things and more are to be expected as you can talk to me, your mum and Sophie about anything ok?" I say and Lillie nods.  
"The sickness thing has already started like if dad gives me a kiss goodbye and he's been drinking coffee I usually feel like I'm going to be sick, I'm usually not but sometimes I am." Lillie explains and I nod. "I forgot to ask the doctor this at that last appointment but when can I find out the sex of the baby?"  
"It's usually around the five months mark."  
"Ok, so soon then! Can you tell me what the birth is like, my mum had Caesarian with my sisters and I so he doesn't know!"  
"Uh well, I don't want to scare you Lils..." I say trailing off  
"Please Jules, I'll be fine." She says and I nod and continue.  
"Well, it's painful and I would definitely recommend that you take any drugs that the doctors offer to you or ask for some if they don't because it helped me with the pain a lot. Some people just want to be brave and not have them but I wouldn't recommend you do that Lils!"  
"Ok so ask for pain killers if they don't offer them, got it!"  
"So how far along are you again?"  
"Four months today, did Spike say that he was coming? I said to him that he could if he wanted and wasn't busy."  
"Yeah, he said that if he should be able to come. Huh speak of the devil!" I say laughing as Spike walks through the door and Lillie laughs as well. We both stand and hug him as he approaches the table.  
"What's so funny?" he asks  
"We were just talking about you and you walked through the door!" said Lillie still giggling. Spike rolled his eyes at us and turned to Sadie to say hi.  
"So when are you due Lillie?" I ask and Spike turns his attention back to us.  
"November 2nd." She replies.  
"You scared?" asks Spike and Lillie shrugs  
"A little but I haven't really thought about it."  
"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" I ask as Sadie shouts 'Baby!' causing us all to laugh.  
"Yes Sadie, I am having a baby!" says Lillie laughing "And yes, we have hopefully we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby at the next appointment."  
"So you want to find out what the baby is going to be?" asks Spike and Lillie nods. "I've got a name suggestion!" Lillie nods for him to go on and I roll my eyes.  
"I think we both know what he's going to say!" I mutter.  
"Michaelangelo after your favourite uncle!" he announces causing Lillie and I to burst into laughter.  
"Who said that you're my favourite uncle?" asks Lillie still giggling.  
"Me!" he shouts earning strange glances from other customers and laughs from Lillie and I.  
"If you say so!" says Lillie still laughing.

**AN: Next chapter will have more team reactions and what the sex of the baby is so this will be your last chance to tell me what you want the baby to be! Please review! :)**


	17. Month five

Month five

**Clark's POV**

So today is the day that Lillie and I will hopefully find out if our baby is a girl or a boy, we are just waiting to be called in to the doctors office to have an ultrasound and find out.

***Earlier that day***

Lillie and I came down for breakfast to find Wordy sitting at the island reading a newspaper, he looked up and smiled as he saw us walk in.  
"Hey daddy!" Said Lillie, who had suddenly perked up after being in a bad mood thanks to the mood swings, walking up to him and kissing his cheek.  
"Hey Lils, Clark." He replied. I got out some breakfast for Lillie and I as she sat down next to her dad.  
"So you've got another ultrasound today haven't you?" Asked Wordy after a while of us eating in silence and Lillie nodded.  
"Hopefully we'll find out the sex of the baby today as well!" I say getting up and putting my dishes in the dishwasher. I walked up behind Lillie and wrapped my arms around her stomach, resting my hand where the baby was kicking. I kissed Lillie's cheek and picked up her plate as she had finished putting it in the dishwasher as well.  
"What do you want the baby to be?" Asks Wordy  
"I honestly don't mind." I answer "I guess having a boy would be nice so that I could teach him how to play different sports games and things like that but I think a girl would be nice as well, especially if it's anything like Lillie." Lillie blushes at my last comment.  
"I don't mind either, as long as the baby is healthy that's all that matters right Clark?" Say Lillie and I nod and kiss her again.

***Doctors Office***

"This will be cold again Lillie." Says the doctor as she squeezes some gel on to Lillie's ever growing stomach. Lillie sends me a glare as a try not to laugh as she squirms, as if she is warning me not to mess with her. Lucky me, her bad mood is back! Trust me you don't want to be around Lillie when she's in a bad mood, but don't tell her I said that or she's have my head. Anyway, we turn and look at the screen as the blurred picture of our baby appears.  
"Would you like to find out the sex of the baby?" Asks the doctor and Lillie replies with a very energetic nod. "Ok well it looks like you're having a girl! Congratulations! I'll go and print off some pictures, you know where the tissues are, I'll be right back." As I hand Lillie some tissues I search her face for any signs that she is still in a bad mood but the good news seems to have cheered her up slightly.  
"Can I hug you or do you not want me to?" I ask, sometimes after she's been in a bad mood or is in a bad mood she gets quite touchy and doesn't want anyone to hug her or touch her but I guess now is different because she nods her head and reaches out towards me.  
"I love you Clark." She whispers and I whisper the same back. When the doctor comes back in with the pictures, we thank her and leave, heading towards SRU to share our good news.

**Lillie's POV**

In the car on the way to the barn, I text Jules to ask her if they were there or out on a hot call. She replies quickly that they're still at the barn and asks if everything is ok. I reply saying that everything is fine but just to let everyone know that Clark and I are on our way.

When we get there, the team, including Sam (who is in causal clothing so I assume he is off shift) are chatting in the briefing room. When we enter the room everyone comes up to me and hugs me and asks me how I'm feeling. I reply and turn to Clark indicating that he should explain why we are here.  
"Lillie and I went for an ultrasound and we found out the gender of the baby..." He says  
"So... What is it?" Says Ed  
"We're having a girl!" I announce and everyone hugs us and congratulates us. We hand around the ultrasound picture and everyone 'oohs' and 'aahs'.  
"So have you thought of any names yet?" Asks Leah  
"Yeah, a few." I reply.  
"I've got the perfect name!" Shouts Spike "Michelina!" Everyone laughs as Spike continues to think of and make up names that sound like his own.

**Ed's POV**

Clark came to the house for a while today after he stopped off at the barn and after my shift had ended to come and spend some time with us as he has been staying at Wordy's house with Lillie. Whiles he's here, I decided that now is as good a time as any to talk to him about the responsibilities he will have once the baby is born. When he went upstairs, I followed him so that we could talk.  
"So how are you feeling about being a dad?" I ask  
"Nervous," he replies "but excited as well." I nod and continue.  
"You know that Lillie is really going to need you now especially as you come up to the due date and once the baby has been born right? And you're going to need to really help Lillie and support both of you as a couple and the baby financially because Lillie won't be working now for at least a year."  
"I know dad. I'm not going to mess this up. I'm not going to leave Lillie, ever. I've said this before and I'll say it again; I love Lillie and our unborn baby girl way too much to give up on them. Thanks dad for thinking of those things though. I might need someone to talk to before the baby is born though. I love you dad." He answers, hugging me.  
"No problem Clark, the door is always open to you and Lillie ok? Always." I reply and Clark nods.  
"Thanks," he says and checks his watch for the time. "I've gotta go, Lillie wanted to take her shopping for some things for her and the baby, see you soon." He hugs me again and goes downstairs to say goodbye to Sophie and Izzy and then leaves.

**AN: So there you go! It's a girl! Sorry to those of you who wanted it to be a boy but more people said that they wanted it to be a girl than a boy! :) please review!**


	18. Month Six

Month six

**Clark's POV**

Lillie is now 6 months pregnant. I haven't been able to spend as much time with her as I would have liked, which I can tell she's not too happy about. I'm either at college or at work everyday while she is stuck at home (which annoys her immensely!). Team one is back to having a shift almost everyday so Jules is either at work or at home spending time with Sadie which means that her and Lillie's lunchtime meetings are over. So today, I decided to take the day off work and spend it with Lillie doing whatever she wants. I left Wordy's house while Lillie was still asleep this morning to get some things that Lillie wanted and to get some things from home. When I got back, I bumped into Wordy leaving the house.  
"Lils isn't in the best of moods right now so I'd tread carefully." He warned me, I nodded and let myself into the house.  
"Lillie!" I called as I walked through the house and into the kitchen where Lillie was sitting, glaring at a baby names book.  
"You ok Lils?" I ask massaging her shoulders and kissing her temple.  
"Clark...I'm not in the mood." She moaned, getting up "You left me this morning, I didn't know where you'd gone. I thought you had left for good."  
"Hey," I say pulling her back towards me and hugging her. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake you, I know that the baby has been keeping you awake and you looked so peaceful."  
"Ok," she said and leant into my embrace the best she could. "Sorry, I know you wouldn't leave me" I leant down and kissed the top of her head whispering 'never".  
"Wait! Shouldn't you be at work? Clark you're going to be late!" She shouts pulling back.  
"Calm down Lils! It's fine, I took the day off to spend some time with you. I feel like I've hardly seen you lately because of work and college. I thought that we could do whatever you want to do today, so any suggestions?" I reply.  
"Clark! That's so sweet! Thank you!" She exclaims with tears in her eyes that she wipes away quickly. "Stupid hormones!" She mutters "Can we go through the baby names book?"  
"Sure, sounds like a plan!" I say taking her hand and pulling her towards the living room.  
"Wait!" She shouts as makes her way back towards the kitchen.  
"Lillie...what are you..." I trail off as she walks back into the living room with a tub of ice cream and a spoon and I chuckle.  
"Lils, it's not even 9am yet! Don't you think it's a little early for ice cream?" I ask  
"It's never too early for ice cream!" She announces as I sit on the sofa and she sits on my lap, already eating the ice cream. "Anyway, it's what your daughter wants! Are you seriously going to deprive our baby of ice cream?" I raise my hands in surrender before grabbing the book and flipping through it. A folded piece of paper falls into my hand and I unfold it to read it.  
"Baby names," I read "you make this Lils?" She nods and says "If you don't like any just say."  
"Alexis, Arabella, Charlotte, Donna..." I glance at Lillie as I read that name. She smiles at me with a sad look on her face, I smile back and squeeze her hand before continuing, "Eva, Freya, Jessica, Joanna, Kayla and Scarlett. I love them Lils."  
"Really?" She asks. "I like Scarlett, Eva and Freya best what about you?"  
"I like Arabella as well as the names you said. Maybe you could choose the baby's first name and I could choose the middle name?" I ask and Lillie nods and smiles at me. She takes the book out of my hand and then places my free hand on her stomach where the baby was kicking. I smile at her and kiss her stomach where I felt the baby kick before pulling her head down to mine and kissing her on the lips. After we had talked some more about names, Lillie said that she wanted to go out shopping for baby things.

While we were in town, Lillie and I stopped for lunch and I got a phone call from Wordy saying that Lillie wasn't answering her phone and that he was going to be home late because he had been involved in a hot call with team one and Spike had gotten shot in the vest so he had taken him to hospital to get home checked out.  
"Is he ok?" I ask and before Wordy could answer Lillie jumps in.  
"Is who ok? Clark who? Is who ok?"  
"Lillie, baby calm down, it's ok, it's just that Spike got shot but he's fine..." I reply but get cut off by Lillie saying, "He's clearly not Clark! If he got shot he's not ok!" She gets up an grabs her bag and starts to make her way out of the cafe."  
"Lillie! Lillie wait!" I shout and make my way after her, she can move surprising fast for a girl who is 6 months pregnant! "Wordy I'm gonna have to ring you back, Lillie's freaking out, I've got to go and calm her down."  
"Ok." He replies and Spike shouts to me that I should tell that he's fine and not to worry about him. I hang up and run after Lillie. I manage to get in front of her and stop her from going any further.  
"Clark! Move out of my way! I have to go and see Spike. Clark please!" She begs and I wrap my arms around her the best I can.  
"Lillie breathe, he's fine, if you had let me finish I would have said that he got shot in the vest and is fine. I promise."  
"Can we still go to the hospital and see him please?" She asks and I sigh and nod and we leave the shopping mall and head to the hospital to see Spike.

When we get there, Wordy and Spike are walking through reception, just about to leave.  
"Lillie, Clark, what are you doing here?" Asks Spike  
"Turns out I can't say no to my pregnant girlfriend and she practically begged me to being her here to see you so here we are!" I say as Lillie hugs Spike.  
"I'm fine Lils, just go home as rest ok, don't worry about me." Says Spike and she nods and pulls back, taking my hand in hers.  
"Oh I get it, you'll listen to Spike and do what he says but when I ask you to do things you don't?! I see how it is!" I tease her and she giggles.  
"Yep that's exactly how it is!" She replies and wraps her arms around my waist.

When we get back to Wordy's house Lillie goes straight upstairs and to bed and promptly falls asleep.

**AN: Please review! And if you feel like it, you could review or PM your opinion on the names and which one you like best!**


	19. Month seven

Month seven

**Lillie's POV**

I'm seven months pregnant now and getting bigger by the day. It strange, I never thought that I would react in this way to having a baby bump, but I guess I was wrong.

I woke up before Clark again this morning, the baby having woken me by kicking me as hard as possible. Clark's arm was wrapped around my stomach, well just above the bump and I carefully detached his arm from me and got out of bed, another downside to being pregnant is that I have to go to the toilet a lot. Clark moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach. I laughed silently to myself and made my way towards the bathroom. When I got back to my room Clark was still asleep. I considered going back to sleep but knew that the baby wouldn't allow that so went and got a book off my book shelf to read. As I walked back towards the bed, I passed the mirror. I was about to walk past it but stopped and looked at myself. I put my book down on the desk and ran my hand over my stomach. I couldn't believe how big I had gotten. I lifted my top and ran my hand over my stomach again. I don't know why I was suddenly so surprised by my size, I had been getting bigger for months; I guess it just hadn't struck me as being important or worth thinking about until now. I stood there for a few minutes just staring at my stomach until I heard Clark shift on the bed behind me but I didn't pay any attention I just kept staring at myself and running my hand over my stomach in shock.  
"Lillie, baby, what are you doing?" Clark asks. I could see him, through the mirror, get out of bed and make his way towards me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong? You feeling ok?" I nudge his head off my shoulder and start to walk away when Clark takes my hand in his and I turn around.  
"Clark! Just leave me alone, I told you at the start of the of the pregnancy not to baby me but that's exactly what you're doing so stop!" I shout and storm out of the room just as my dad opens my bedroom door to see what's going. I storm past him and downstairs.

**Wordy's POV**

"What did you do?" I ask slightly amused but trying not to show it as Clark looked a little stressed out.  
"I don't know!" he says raking his hand through his hair. "I love her, I really do, but these mood swings are driving me crazy! All I asked was if she was ok and what she was doing. She was just standing in front of the mirror staring at her stomach. I seriously thought that something was wrong."  
"It'll be ok Clark, I'll go talk to her, just give her a while to calm down before you go and talk to her. I'm off to work in a minute so I'll see you when I get home ok?" he nods and I go downstairs to see Lillie.

"So Clark's babying you is he?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen where Lillie is sitting eating breakfast.  
"No." she mumbles and carries on eating.  
"Then why did you say that he was and storm off like that, he was worried about you Lils, he really thought that something was wrong." I reply and Lillie sits there silently for a while before turning to me with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm a terrible girlfriend aren't I?" she whispers and I shake my head and wrap my arms around her, stroking her hair comfortingly as she cries into my t-shirt. I look up as Clark walks into the kitchen. He looks at me slightly alarmed by the fact that Lillie is in my arms crying. I beckon him over and detach myself from Lillie and crouch down to her level.  
"I've got to go to work now, but Clark's here. Talk to him Lils, he just wants to help." I whisper and kiss her forehead as Clark sits down next to her. She nods at me and turns to Clark as I turn and leave.

**Clark's POV**

"I'm sorry." Lillie whispers to me and I shake my head and take her hands in mine.  
"It's fine Lillie, I shouldn't have babied you, I know you don't like it." I reply  
"You weren't babying me though! I just overreacted!" she says, voice rising slightly. I rub my thumb over the top of her hand soothingly.  
"Are upset about something Lils?" I ask and she nods. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm fat…" she whispers although I can barely hear her and have to ask her to repeat it.  
"I'm fat!" she all but shouts "I mean, look at me Clark and tell me that I'm not fat!"  
"You're not fat." I say seriously and she looks me in the eyes with an incredulous look on her face. "You, Lillie Avalon Wordsworth, are NOT fat. You are pregnant with our baby, you are beautiful and you have a baby inside of you, which therefore means that your stomach is expanding to occupy our baby and that you are not fat."  
"Really?" she asks.  
"Really." I repeat. "Now come on, you need to go and get ready, Jules will be here to pick you up in half an hour." Jules, Winnie, Leah and Lillie were going out shopping for things for the baby's nursery today while Spike, Dean and I were going to paint the spare room so that in a few weeks' time when the room had been aired out and everything was ready and in the room so that we could surprise Lillie. My dad, Sam and Wordy had already agreed to put all the pieces of furniture together because I certainly didn't know how to and I assume that Spike and Dean don't know either.

**Lillie's POV**

So after my conversation/crying session with Clark earlier, I went and got dressed, ready to go out shopping with Jules, Winnie and Leah for things for the baby's nursery. Clark and I have already gone out and bought things like a car seat and pram, clothes, bottles, dummies, nappies, toys for the baby but today Jules, Winnie and Leah are going to help me choose some furniture for the baby's nursery.  
When we get to the shop, we go and look at cribs, then at a changing table and a chest of drawers. All the furniture was white with pink patterns on it.

***One week later***

"Ok, close your eyes." Instructs Clark as he leads me down out of his room and down the hallway.  
"Clark, where are we going?" I ask and he answers with a simple "You'll see."  
We walk a little further down the hallway and stop.  
"Clark... what are you…" I start and he cuts me off by saying "Ssh!" he lets go of my hand and I hear a door open in front of me. He takes my hands again and pulls me inside the room and tells me to open my eyes. We're in the baby's nursery and it's all been done up ready for when the baby is born.  
"Clark, it's… its beautiful!" I exclaim with tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat.

The room has one light pink wall and three white walls, the curtains are light pink and there are flowers and butterflies painted on the pink wall. All the furniture and baby things that I chose are in the room as well.  
"Well, I can't take all the credit for it, Spike, Dean and for a while both of our sisters helped with the painting, our dads and Sam put all the furniture together and our mums put all the clothes and things like that away so I had a lot of help but I'm glad you like it!" I turn and hug Clark from the side which seems easiest now that my stomach is in the way.  
"Thank you so much!" I whisper and look around the room one more time.

**AN: Thanks JAMFAN1 for your review, I'm glad you like the story! The baby's name will be announced in a few chapters time! :) Please review!**


	20. Month eight

Month eight

**Clark's POV**

Lillie is 31 weeks pregnant now and she's coping really well. We'd read in the baby books about everything that would happen during the pregnancy but I don't think I was really prepared for it. I knew that she would be having Braxton hicks and expected them but I'm really protective over Lillie and worry about her a lot; so although I know that the Braxton hicks are painless, I still worry. Lillie doesn't seem bothered at all by them but what does bother her are the headaches and the backaches and things like that. She's been finding it hard to sleep at night and hard to find a comfortable position to sit or lie in. But never once does she complain. If I ask her if she's ok, she usually tells me what's bothering her and I can usually tell if she is in pain or is worried or upset about something. For example, when she has a headache, she will close her eyes and rub her temples or if she has a backache, she doesn't complain or say that she does, but she comes and sits or lies down next to me and curls up into my side; which I have to say does sometimes happen even when she hasn't got a backache.

Yesterday, we went to an antenatal class and then into town to buy some final things for Lillie and the baby. I think that everything that we did yesterday and the fact that he hasn't been sleeping well, tired Lillie out because although she woke up a few times in the night, she didn't wake up when I got out of bed this morning and stayed asleep for an hour and a half after that which is surprising because she usually wakes up at the same time most days.

When she finally woke up and came downstairs, I was ready to leave for work. I made her some breakfast and then left.

**Lillie's POV**

I have this routine that I do every day once Clark has left for work to keep me occupied and to stop me from going completely stir crazy. I have breakfast then I go for a shower and get dressed. After that, if it's nice weather I go outside and sit on one of the comfy sun loungers and read or if it's not very nice weather I'll sit inside and read or watch TV. Then at around 1pm I usually make myself lunch and again either sit inside or outside to eat it. After lunch I'm usually pretty tired so I go and take a nap and then I read or watch TV and eat before Clark gets home and then we talk and I eat, again. Clark coming home is definitely the highlight of my day. That may sound soppy but it's true. It's really boring being at home by myself all day. My parents and Clark both go to work every day and my sisters are at school, I sometimes text some of my friends from college but most of them don't answer any more, I haven't really heard from many of them since I told them that I was pregnant. Some of them were really supportive if me but the others weren't which upset me at the time but Clark and my parents all said that if friends don't stick with you and help you through thick and thin, then they aren't proper friends. So that cheered me up.

Anyway, today I took a nap a little later than usually and had only just woken up when Clark got home.  
"Lillie?" He shouted as he entered the house. I could hear him walking through the downstairs of the house looking for me. He's so sweet and he's been such an amazing boyfriend throughout everything and I'm really lucky to have him.  
"I'm upstairs!" I shout back and I hear him make his way upstairs.  
"You still in bed Lils?" He asks as he enters my room. "I thought you would be up by now." I shake my head and explain that I went to sleep later than usually and couldn't be bothered to get up. Clark climbs onto the bed and lies in front of me.  
"How you feeling?" He asks brushing some hair out of my face.  
"Sore and like a human punching bag." I mutter.  
"Where are you sore?" He asks and I point to my lower back. He nods and starts to massage my lower back with one hand while the other runs my stomach. "Better?" He asks and I nod and close my eyes.

***A few hours later***

So it turns out that if you close your eyes telling yourself that you will only close them for five minutes, those five minutes turn into an hour. I woke up and Clark was still next to me, asleep. I smile to myself and rest my head on his chest. He wakes at my movement and smiles at me sleepily.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper and he shakes his head and leans up and kisses my forehead.  
"You didn't. You ok?" he whispers back and I nod. "Are you excited about your baby shower tomorrow?" I had almost forgotten about the baby shower that both of our mums, Jules and Winnie had planned for me for tomorrow.  
"Very! I can't wait!" I reply.

***Next day***

When Clark, my family and I arrive at Sophie and Ed's house, Jules, Winnie and Sophie had just finished setting everything up. It looked great! There was pink flowery bunting hung up around the decking and banners saying "It's a girl!" all over the place. Luckily it is nice weather today so we were able to sit outside for the baby shower. We all went and sat outside and Jules gave me a sash saying "Mummy to be!" On a table on the grassy area of the garden, were party food and cupcakes and cookies with baby faces, bottles, bunnies on them which Claire, Ally, Izzy and partly Sadie, helped Sophie to make. Everyone came to the baby shower, including the male members of team one.  
Throughout the day, we played lots of games like finishing the nursery rhymes, baby bag mystery, guessing how many sweets were in a baby bottle and guessing what kind of chocolate had been melted into nappies which was kind of disgusting at first until we realised what it was! We were all given tiny plastic dummies on a piece of string which was part of a challenge. The challenge was not to say the words:  
· Baby  
· Lillie  
· Girl  
· Clark  
· Mummy  
And other words like that. If someone caught you saying any of those words then you had to take their necklace off of them. We went a little easy on Claire, Ally, Izzy and Sadie because they are young and don't really understand, so if they said any of those words we just let them off.  
After we had eaten, everyone gave Clark and I presents. I got a little overwhelmed by everyone generosity. I mean, Spike and Winnie gave up a baby bouncer with parts that make different sounds and are supposed to help get the baby to sleep which must have cost loads of money!  
After the gifts, Claire, Ally and Izzy (Sadie had fallen asleep by this point) handed around baby grows and markers that you could draw on fabric with so that each pair of people (for example, Jules and Sam made one, Winnie and Spike made one etc.) could decorate a baby grow for our baby. At the end of the day, all the food was gone and everyone had had a great time. Claire, Ally and Izzy gave out baby bottles full of sweets to everyone.  
Over all, the day was a great success and I think we all really enjoyed ourselves; it was a great chance for everyone to spend some time together.

**AN: So what did you think? Thanks JAMFAN1 again for reviewing! Please review!**


	21. Month nine

Month nine

**Authors note: Thanks Ealasaid Una and giggles811 for reviewing. This chapter has Clark and Dean tagging along with the team for a day like in Lawmen but the situation is different and it's set after keep the peace this time. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Clark's POV**

Lillie is now 35 weeks pregnant and today Dean and I are spending the day with team one. My mum, Lillie's mum and Winnie (who doesn't have a shift today) took Lillie out so that she wasn't at home alone like she has been really. I think that's been the worst part of the pregnancy for Lillie, being stuck in the house and her friends not wanting to go out with her. Dean has been a great friend; whenever he can he goes around to Lillie's place to keep her company while I'm at college or a work. I was a little reluctant to let Lillie go out today since she's so close to her due date but I know that both of our mums and Winnie will make sure that she's ok.

We were just about to leave the barn to go out on patrol when Lillie rang me. I quickly answered it, thinking that she was in labour or something like that.

"Lillie? You ok?" I ask and she laughs down the phone.

"Fine Clark! I was just ringing to tell you to be careful and that I love you. Don't worry about me ok? I'm ok, I promise." She replies and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I will, I love you both too, see you soon." I reply and Lillie hangs up.

"Who was that?" asks Dean as I catch up with him.

"Lils."

"She ok?" he asks looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine." I reply as we get into the SUV's and Sid's voice fills the car.

"Team one. Hot call. Bank robbery in progress." He shouts

"Any idea who it is feeding us the info Sid?" asks Spike

"Winnie…"

**Winnie's POV**

Sophie, Shelley, Lillie and I have gone out on a girls shopping trip today while Dean and Clark were spending the day with team one. We went to a small café type of thing for breakfast before we did any shopping. When we left the café we walked around some shops for a while before taking a rest because Lillie was finding it hard being on her feet all the time. After our short break, we went into some baby shops and bought lots of things for the baby which Lillie objected to saying that it was very kind of us but she and Clark already had plenty of things for the baby, to which we protested that the baby could never have too many things and would definitely be spoilt by the whole team which I think Lillie already knew. Spike has been particularly adamant on getting things for the baby. He really thinks of Lillie as a niece and Lillie thinks of him as an Uncle. The other day she even asked us to be the baby's godparents which is a huge honour since she could have chosen anyone.

Anyway, after we had had another short break and been around a few more shops, Sophie said that she needed to go and pay a check in at the bank. She said that we could wait for her somewhere but we decided to go with her instead. I'm now thinking that that wasn't a good idea.

When we got to the bank, we queued up and paid the check in and were just about to leave when four men came through the door dressed all in black with masks and guns. I could feel Lillie tense beside me and I reached over and took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently, my signal to her that we would be ok. One of the men started barking orders out and Lillie tightened her grip on my hand. I turned, thinking that it was just because she was scared but it wasn't only fear that I saw on her face, it was pain as well. I raised my eyebrows at her, silently asking if she was ok. I shook her head and put her free hand on her stomach, glancing down at it and that's when I knew what was going on. Lillie was having contractions.

"Down on the ground! Get down on the ground now!" shouted one of the men. One of the other men looked around the room and saw Lillie and when the other three were distracted, he pulled her towards a desk.

"I'm sorry; this will be over soon, sit here." I could hear him whisper. Lillie looked scared and confused but sat down on the ground as the man had instructed her to. I had seen this before in hot calls. Occasionally one of the hostage takers had just been dragged into the situation and didn't want anyone to get hurt. This man was obviously like this. He walked around the room with a bag asking for any electronic devices. I lied to him, saying that I had left my phone at home and he seemed to believe me. Sophie shot me a look as if asking what I was I was doing and I just gave her a shaky smile. The subject then walked back to the other men and began to take the money out of the cash registers and then moved on to the back of the building where the safe deposit boxes and the safe room were, leaving only the subject that had told Lillie where to go in the room with us, he had his back to us and seemed distracted by something. I took this as an opportunity to text Sid to tell him what was going on. I quickly got a reply, although not from Sid, from Spike.

(**Bold is Winnie**, _italic is Spike,_ normal is Winnie's thoughts and what is going on.)

_Are you ok?_

**Fine, approx. 20 hostages, 4 subjects.**

_Are Sophie, Shelley and Lillie with you?_

**Yeah, I think Lillie's having contractions.**

At this point the subject that was left with us turned and I hid my phone quickly but he soon turned away again.

_Ok. EMS are en route and will pick her up when we get there, do you still have that earwig in your bag?_

That question confused me until I realised what he meant. The commander had asked me to go on an undercover assignment with team one the other day and I still had the earwig in my bag.

**Yeah.**

I look up to see the subject with his back still to us so I quickly rummage through my bag for the earwig and put it in.

**In.**

_Ok, you should be able to hear me in a few seconds._

_Winnie, can you hear me? Just cough if you can._

I cough and the subject turns and stares at me.

"Sorry, I've got a cold." I lie and he nods and walks towards the cash registers. He sits and put his head in his hands.

_Ok Win, I'm just going to ask you some yes or no questions so that I can get an idea of what is going on in there so just cough for yes and stay silent for no. Are all four subjects in the room with you?_ I stay silent.

_Ok good, so they're in the back rooms of the bank? _I cough again a few more times incase the subject starts to suspect that I am faking but this time the subject doesn't turn around. He's too busy staring at the ground.

_Good, you're doing great Win. Is Lillie ok?_I cough again.

_Good, that should ease Clark's nerves ever so slightly. Is the subject that is in the room with you a threat to anyone?_ I stay silent. The gun that the subject had been holding was now on the floor.

_That's good, we're right outside now Winnie._ The three other men storm through the doors of the back rooms.

"Who called the police? Who called them? Tell me or I shoot her!" one of them shouts, pulling Lillie to her feet and putting a gun against her head. She whimpers and pales.

_Winnie. What's going on? Are they holding someone hostage?_

"This is sergeant Ed Lane with the police Strategic Response Unit. If you could answer the phone when I ring that would be appreciated thank you." Ed shouts at the same time as Spike shouts the questions again in my ear and a gunshot ring out…

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please review! **


	22. Meet baby Lane

Meet baby Lane

**Authors note: So I know I literally only just posted the previous chapter but I really wanted to post this so here it is! Thanks giggles811, Ealasaid Una and JAMFAN1 for reviewing! Just to say, this isn't the end of the story.**

**Ed's POV**

"Scorpio!" I shout as the gun goes off. Luckily Lillie ducked as the subject pulled the trigger clutching her stomach as she felt another contraction, this time worse than the others and Jules shots the subject from her sniper perch. The other subjects look around confused as the team burst through the doors. The subjects get down on their knees and put their hands behind their heads and the team arrest them as Sophie, Shelley and Winnie rush over to Lillie who is sitting on the floor taking deep breaths.

***Outside***

"Lillie!" Clark shouts and gets out of the car as quickly as he can and starts running towards the building. Arms wrap around his waist and haul him back. He struggle against the persons arms.  
"Let me go! I need to see Lillie! Let me go!" Clark shout  
"Clark! Stop! Clark stop! Stop struggling!" shouts Dean who seems to be the one trying to hold Clark back.  
"Dean, let me go! My mum and Lillie are in there and Lillie is in labour. So let. Me. Go!"  
"Dean!" I shout "It's ok, he can come through. Lillie's asking for Clark." Dean releases his hold on Clark and Clark runs forwards and into the bank towards Lillie. He kneels down beside her and grabs her hands. The EMT's rush through the doors and I make my way towards Lillie.  
"Clark, the EMT's are going to take Lillie to the hospital in the ambulance. You can go with her if you like." I say and clark nods and moves out of the way so that Lillie can be put onto a stretcher by the EMT's.

***In the ambulance***

**Clark's POV**

"Ok Lillie, you need to take some nice deep breaths ok?" says one of the EMT's and Lillie nods and squeezes my hand when she feels another contraction.  
"Deep breaths Lil, deep breaths." I whisper soothingly, brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead and kissing her as she relaxes her grip on my hand.  
"It hurts clark, it really hurts." She whispers to me on the verge of tears. "I don't want to do this clark."  
"I know baby, I know." I say.  
"Would you like some pain medication Lillie?" asks the EMT  
"Stupid question!" Lillie whimpers and the EMT gives her some, trying not to laugh at her sarcastic comment.

***At the hospital***

"I. HATE. YOU. CLARK!" shouts Lillie as she feels another contraction and squeezes my hand so that I have no circulation left in it.  
"Ow! I know! I know Lillie! I'm sorry but this will be over soon I promise!" I reply.  
"Ok Lillie, when you feel the next contraction I want you to push. Now hold your knees here and push please." Says the doctor.  
After a while of pushing, cries of a baby fill the room. I turn to Lillie with tears in my eyes. She's crying but has a huge smile on her face.  
"Here you go mummy." Says the doctor passing our baby to Lillie.  
"She's beautiful!" Lillie whispers kissing our daughters forehead.  
"She is. Just like her mummy. She looks so much like you Lils!" I say and Lillie blushes.  
"She's got your nose though!" says Lillie laughing. Both Lillie and our baby yawn at the same time.  
"That was too cute!" I say laughing. "How about I take our beautiful baby outside to show her off to the team?" Lille nods and settles into the bed, closing her eyes.

**Spike's POV**

When Clark walks through the doors to the waiting room everyone runs over gasping as try see the tiny bundle in Clark's arms.  
"She's beautiful Clark!" Gushes Jules and everyone mutters their agreement.  
"Would you like to hold your god-daughter?" Clark asks me after passing her to both his and Lillie's parents. I look at him with wide eyes but manage to nod. He carefully places her in my arms and her eyes flutter open.  
"She knows it you Spike!" Whispers Winnie from behind me.  
"What's she called?" I ask  
"Scarlett Alexis Lane." Announces Clark.  
"Like Scarlatti!" Says Sam and everyone laughs. The noise seems to scare Scarlett and she starts to cry. I quickly pass her back to Clark who manages to get her back to sleep within a matter of seconds.  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Asks Leah  
"I use to help mum as dad with Izzy so that helped. Speaking of Izzy, where is she and where's Claire and Ally?" Clark asks.  
"Raf had gone to pick them up from school. They'll be here soon." Says Ed.  
"Right, well I think we should leave this happy family for now. Tell Lils we'll come and visit you guys when her and the baby come home." Says Jules and everyone but Shelley, Wordy, Sophie and Ed leave.

***A few hours later***

**Lillie's POV**

I wake up to giggles that sound like my sisters giggles. I open my eyes and looks around trying to figure out where I am and then I realise that I'm in the hospital. I look to my left and Clark is sitting in a chair by my bed, both of our parents are sitting on a sofa playing with our sisters.  
"Clark! Where's Scarlett?" I ask realising that there was one person missing.  
"It's ok." He says leaning forwards, "the doctors just went to run some tests with her to make sure that everything is ok." Just as he finishes a doctor walks through the door carrying Scarlett. As she comes closer I hold my arms out for my daughter and hold her close once she is in them.  
"Everything looks fine. You should both be able to go home soon." Says the doctor and we thank her and she leaves.  
Finally our beautiful baby and arrived and I couldn't be happier!

**AN: So? Please review!**


	23. Welcome home!

Welcome home!

**Authors note: Thanks giggles811 and JAMFAN1 for reviewing...again, I really appreciate it!**

**Sophie's POV**

It's been two days since baby Scarlett was born and today Clark is bringing both her and Lillie home. Ed, Shelley, Wordy, the girls and I organised a welcome home party for them, which Clark already knew about. We saw Clark's car pull into the driveway we got into our positions in the living room.  
"Surprise!" we all shouted as they walked through the door. Lillie started laughing and Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
"Welcome home!" he said and led her into the room. The girls immediately ran over to Scarlett who was in her car seat looking around the room, dropping the banner that they been holding, saying 'Welcome home Lillie and Scarlett!', in the process.  
"Welcome home Lettie!" says Lillie lifting Scarlett out of her car seat and holding her close. "Look what everyone's done for us. Do you want to give everyone hugs? Do you?" she walked over to me and put her in my arms. Scarlett scrunched up her face as if she was about to cry but I rocked her gently in my arms and she calmed down and snuggled into my chest. I passed her around after a while and once the adults had held her, she was passed to the girls who were sitting on the sofa patiently waiting.  
"Hi Lettie!" said Claire as Izzy held her and put her finger on the palm of Scarlett's hand and the baby wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it to her mouth. Claire laughed as she sucked on it contently for a while before Clark picked her up.  
"I think that someone's hungry and your finger isn't going to satisfy her for much longer!" he says as he passes her to Lillie to take her upstairs and feed her.

***Upstairs***

**Lillie's POV**

When I get upstairs I sit down in the rocking chair in Scarlett's nursery. As I sit down, he tiny face scrunches up and she lets out a wail.  
"Ok Scarlett, I know, give mummy a chance!" I say letting her latch on to my breast.  
"What are you doing?" calls a small voice from the doorway. I turn and look towards the doorway where Izzy is standing.  
"Hey Iz. I'm feeding Scarlett." I reply  
"No you're not. You don't have a bottle. What's Scarlett doing? Lillie she's going to hurt you!" exclaims Izzy, not understanding the concept of breastfeeding.  
"No Iz, she's not its fine, I'm breastfeeding Scarlett instead of bottle feeding her."  
"So she's not hurting you?" she asks and I shake my head and pull her up onto my knee on the side that Scarlett isn't laying. Izzy nods and rests her head on my shoulder, putting her thumb in her mouth and her finger in Scarlett's fist.  
"Lil, have you seen Izzy she's…" Clark says trailing off as he walks into the nursery and sees Izzy on my lap. "What are you doing Iz? We didn't know where you'd gone!" Clark asks walking up to us and lifting Izzy off my lap, sitting on the floor in front of us. He leans up and catches one Scarlett's kicking little foot in his hand and rubs it softly. Izzy gets up off Clark's lap and I pass Scarlett to him so that he can burp her.  
"Where you going Iz?" I ask as she walks out of the room.  
"I'll be back in a minute!" she shouts and runs down the hallway. I turn to Clark who shrugs and turns Scarlett in his arms. Izzy runs back through the door a few seconds later with a baby rattle in her hand.  
"I got Lettie a present but I forgot to give it to her!" she says sitting next to Clark and shakes the rattle. Scarlett turns towards the noise as Izzy continues to shake the rattle.  
"Clark, did you find Izzy?" asks Ed walking through the door. "I see that you have. Are you helping Lillie and Clark with baby Scarlett?"  
"Yeah! Lettie loves the rattle I bought her daddy!" shouts Izzy getting up and raising her arms indicating that she wants Ed to pick her up.  
"That's great Iz! Uncle Spike and Auntie Winnie will be here soon so do you want to come downstairs?" he asks picking her up. Clark and I nod and get up to go downstairs. As Clark gets up off the floor Scarlett starts to cry.  
"Hey! Hey baby, what's wrong? Did daddy scare you by getting up? I'm sorry." Says Clark rocking her gently. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.  
"I think she just needs to be changed. I haven't changed her since before we left the hospital. Here let me take her." I say.  
"It's ok, I can do it, and you just go downstairs I'll be down in a minute."  
"Are you sure?" I ask slightly sceptical. "You haven't changed her before, are you sure you know how?"  
"Of course I know how! I've changed Izzy loads of times before! I'll be fine!" Clark says nudging me out the door.  
"If you say so!" I say laughing and making my way downstairs.

***Downstairs***

When I get downstairs, Spike and Winnie had just arrived.  
"Where are Clark and Scarlett?" asks Winnie looking around.  
"Upstairs, Clark's changing her." I say  
"Wow! He knows how to change nappies huh?" says Winnie laughing and I join in.  
"Apparently so! He said that he use to change Izzy all the time so I guess he can!" I reply and a few minutes later, Clark walks down the stairs with Scarlett.  
"Hey, look who's here Lettie!" he says passing her to Spike.  
"I can tell he's going to be a great dad!" whispers Winnie to me as Clark sits down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. I turn to Winnie and nod and smile.  
"He is." I whisper back and lean into Clark's embrace.

**AN: If anyone has anything that they want to happen in the story then just review or PM. And please just review even if you don't have a suggestion! Thanks**


	24. Family time

Family time

**Authors note: Just a quick authors note to say thansk to JAMFAN1 for reviewing (as always!) and that Scarlett is 2 months old in this chapter :) Enjoy**

**Wordy's POV**

"Hey daddy!" I hear being called from behind me. I turn and see Lillie walking towards me with baby Scarlett in her car seat.

"Hey!" I call and get up from my sun lounger and make my way towards her. I wrap my arms around her in a hug and she gives me a once armed hug back. "Hey Lettie how are you?" I ask leaning down and picking Scarlett up out if her car seat. "So, not that I don't love seeing you guys but what are you doing here?"

"Well daddy's at work right now isn't he Lettie so we thought that we would come and visit grandpa. Mum told me you had the day off so I thought I'd stop by. Truth is, I miss you guys." Lillie replies and fixes the sock that's coming off Scarlett's foot. I was about to reply when Ally and Claire come hurtling towards us shouting Scarlett's name at the top of their lungs. Claire (being the older of the two girls) carefully takes Scarlett out of my arms and sits down on one of the sun loungers so that Ally can see her as well.

"Hi baby!" Says Ally and Scarlett coos adorably at her.

"That's ok! Say hi to your niece but not your sister! That's fine! I completely understand!" Teases Lillie and Ally runs over to her and hugs her saying hi to her in the process and Claire calls hi from where she is sitting. Lillie then turns to me and hugs me again.

"What was that for?" I ask when she lets go.

"Well I didn't get to hug you properly just now and like I said before, I miss you!" She replies.

"We miss you too Lils." I say and Lillie smiles at me.

"Um...Lillie, can you come and get Lettie? She's getting heavy!" Calls Claire after a while and Lillie laughs and gets up. She takes Scarlett from Claire and asks Ally to grab a blanket from her bag and lay it on the ground for Scarlett to lie on. Once Scarlett is settled on the grass by the chairs that Lillie and I are sat on, we continue our conversation while the girls play with Scarlett. Our conversation is interrupted again as Scarlett's starts to cry.

"Don't cry Lettie!" Exclaims Ally an throws a worried glance to Lillie who picks Scarlett up and rocks her.

"She's ok Ally-gator." Says Lillie looking at Ally's worried face. "She's just tired that's all." Lillie sits back down on the chair beside me and continues to rock Scarlett who after being given her dummy and a cuddle from Lillie has stopped crying.

"My baby's all grown up!" Exclaims Shelley from behind us.

"Hey mum!" Whispers Lillie as not to wake Scarlett. Shelley hugs Lillie awkwardly so that she doesn't hurt Lillie or Scarlett.

"So, you have any plans for the rest of the day?" I ask Lillie after sitting in silence for a while.

"No not today but tomorrow I'm meeting Jules and Sadie for lunch in that new Italian restaurant in town." She replies.

We sit and chat for a little while longer before Lillie and Scarlett leave.

***Next day***

**Lillie's POV**

Today Scarlett and I are going to meet Sadie and Jules for lunch. When we arrive at the restaurant, Jules and Sadie aren't there yet so I get a table for us all and sit down. A few minutes later, Jules walks through the door with three year old Sadie in tow. I stand up and hug them both as they reach the table.

"So, how are you, Clark and Scarlett doing?" Asks Jules after we have ordered our food.

"Good, we're all really good. Clark's been a great help and Lettie is great as well!" I reply just as Scarlett wakes up and let's out a loud wail to show me that she wants attention. I pick her up out of the pram and rock her gently to calm her down. I turn back to Jules who is smiling at me and listening to Sadie who is whispering something in Jules' ear.

"I don't know Sade, why don't you ask Lillie?" Jules whispers back to Sadie who shakes her head and hides her face in Jules' side. "You're not shy Sades, ask Lillie what you want."

"Can I hold the baby please?" Sadie whispers and I smile at her.

"Of course you can sweetie!" I say and place her in Sadie's arms. Jules helps Sadie to support the weight of Scarlett's head so that Sadie doesn't have to.

"She looks so much like you Lil but she definitely had Clark's nose!" Says Jules placing her finger in Scarlett's fist.

"That's exactly what I said!" I exclaim as the waiter comes over with our food and Jules hands Scarlett back to me.

***A few hours later***

**Jules' POV**

After having lunch with Scarlett and Lillie, we all go back to the Lane's house so that Sadie can have a chance to carry on playing with Scarlett and Lillie and I can carry on with our conversation.

"How do you like being a mum? Are you finding it hard or are you enjoying it?" I ask

"Enjoying it. Definitely enjoying it but the late night-early morning feeds aren't ideal but I knew that I would have to do that so I'm not complaining. I'm just happy that Scarlett is here and is happy and healthy!" Lillie replies. At that exact moment, the sound of Scarlett's crying fills the room, promptly followed by Sadie crying thinking that she's done something to hurt or scare Lettie. Lillie and I both get up and pick up our daughters. I manage to calm Sadie down enough to be able to explain that she didn't do anything to make Scarlett cry.

"No Sade, you didn't. She's just hungry and crying is her way of telling me ok?" Says Lillie before going upstairs briefly to feed Lettie. When she comes back down, she places Scarlett back in the baby bouncer and turns it on so that a lullaby tune begins to play.

"Is that what Spike and Winnie bought you?" I ask and Lillie nods.

"Do you recognise the baby grow that Lettie's wearing?" She asks and I smile and laugh.

"Yep! That's the one we bought her. She looks cute in it!" I reply. "So there was something that I wanted to tell you Lillie but you can't tell anyone else yet. You and Sam will be the only ones to know for a while."

"Ok, go on." Lillie prompts.

"Ok well, I'm pregnant!" I say and Lillie squeals and hugs me.

"Jules that great news! How far along are you?" She asks

"Two months which is why only you and Sam know, I don't want to tell anyone else yet, just in case." Lillie nods and smiles at me and hugs me again.

"So, why me? I'm just curious as to why you wanted to tell me before everyone else." Lillie asks.

"Well, I felt like since your pregnancy, I feel like we've gotten closer. I always thought of you and your sisters as nieces but I've felt it more so than ever since your pregnancy and I guess, I just thought that you would like to know first." I explain and Lillie hugs me again.

"Thank you." She whispers and I just hug her in response.

A little while later Clark comes home from work.

"Hey Jules, Lillie, Sadie, Lettie, anyone else who I've missed out?" He teases and bends down to hug Sadie and I and kiss Scarlett and Lillie on the forehead. Scarlett begins to coo as Clark kisses her and he lifts her into his arms.

"You guys want anything to eat or drink?" He asks.

"No I'm fine thanks." I reply and Lillie shakes her head.

"Sadie?" He asks

"Milk please!" Shouts Sadie and Clark nods and goes off to get Sadie some milk. When he comes back into the room he announces that Scarlett needs changing and takes her upstairs to do so.

"Wow! When you said that he was a great help, you really meant it! You didn't even have to ask him to change Lettie he just went and did it!" I say and Lillie laughs.

"Yep he does that a lot. Sometimes I'll change her in our room and I'll go and get a new nappy out of the nursery for her and when I get back to the room, he's already got one somehow and is changing her! It's crazy but great!" Lillie replies and we laugh.

**AN: So thanks JAMFAN1 for the suggestion, I hope you all liked it, please review!**


	25. A day with Izzy

25 A day with Izzy

**Authors note: this chapter had been changed slightly to fit the story but it's hardly noticable. **

**Clark's POV**

I have a rare day off today so I'm going to spend it relaxing at home with Scarlett, Lillie and Izzy. Lillie and I get woken up by babbling and giggling coming from the baby monitor on the beside cabinet.  
"Mmm...Clark..." Lillie moans and snuggles into my side. I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.  
"I'll go and see what's going on." I say and get out of bed. I walk into Scarlett's room and find Izzy standing on her step leaning over the side of the crib talking to Scarlett who was babbling back to Izzy in response.  
"Good morning you two. You having fun?" I say as I walk towards the crib. I pick Scarlett out of the crib and hold her in the crook of my arm.  
"Up 'Ark! Up!" Shouts Izzy and I sigh and lift her into my hip with my free hand.  
"You're too big for this now Iz!" I say and she giggles.  
"No! I'm your baby as well Clarky!" She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck as I make my way back towards Lillie and I's room. When I enter the room I place Izzy on the bed next to Lillie and I place Scarlett in Lillie's arms.  
"Ok so while I'm up I'll go and get everyone something to drink so what do you guys want?" I ask  
"I'll just have a glass of orange juice please. Izzy?" Says Lillie turning to Izzy who is curled into her side.  
"Milk please 'Ark!" She shouts.

When I get back upstairs, Lillie had just finished feeding Scarlett so I take her off her and burp her. Once I had burped her, I lay her on her back on the bed and she lays there for a while babbling and kicking her legs about.  
"What're you trying to tell us Lettie?" Asks Lillie tickling her tummy lightly. Scarlett babbles in response.  
"We love you too Lettie!" Says Izzy, pretending that that was what Scarlett was trying to say to us.  
"Hey! Why wasn't I invited to this mini social gathering?" Teases my mum, walking through the door.  
"Mummy!" Shouts Izzy, jumping off the bed and running towards mum. "Scarlett's been talking to us!"  
"Really? That's great!" Says my mum. "I'm off to work now, your dad should be home soon, he's had to work over time again. But when he does get home, Izzy in particular, he's going to be pretty tired so just leave him be for a few hours ok?" We all nod and mum hands Izzy back to me before kissing us all goodbye.

A while after my mum had left, Lillie and I were still sitting and chatting on our bed whilst keeping an eye on Izzy who was playing with Scarlett who was laying on a play mat.  
"Look look!" Shouts Izzy and we look to where she is pointing. Lettie, who was lying on her back had managed to roll over and lift her head and chest slightly. Lillie practically jumped off the bed and sat down cross legged in front of Scarlett.  
"Good girl Lettie!" She praised, grabbing one of her favourite toys. She dangled the toy in front of Lettie, shaking it slightly to encourage her to try and lift her head and chest again. I knew that Lillie had read about this in one of the baby books, because I had too. I moved off the bed and at down beside Lillie, taking Izzy in my lap as Lettie lifted her head as chest again.  
"Good girl!" Lillie praised again and lifted Scarlett up onto her knee.  
"Lettie a big girl now Clarky!" Says Izzy.  
"I know, but she's still a baby so we still need to be careful ok?" I reply and Izzy nods.

A few hours later, once we are actually properly up and dressed and downstairs, my dad walks through the door.  
"Daddy!" Shouts Izzy, running at my dad who catches her and lifts her up.  
"Hey Iz." Dad says, tiredness evident in his voice. "Hey Clark, Lils, Lettie." Izzy starts rapidly talking to my dad.  
"Iz, do you remember what mummy said before she left this morning?" I ask and Izzy shakes her head. "She said that daddy is going to be really tired when he gets home so why don't you come and sit on the sofa with us and I'll put a film on for you?" Izzy shakes her head again.  
"No, I wanna stay with daddy!" She says and scowls at me before burying her face in dads neck. I get up and try to take her out of my dads arms which just resulted in her hugging him more tightly and start to cry. Scarlett turns towards the noise and scrunches up her face as if she is about to cry as well but Lillie swiftly scoops her up and quickly calms her down.  
"Iz..." Starts my dad but I cut him off.  
"Look, I'll take Iz, you go sleep or relax or something, you look really tired, she's just upset because she hasn't had a nap yet and mum said she didn't sleep too well last night so I'll go put her down for a nap now. Come on Iz, lets go take a nap while daddy takes a nap as well so that both of you can play later ok?" I say and lift her out of dads arms.  
"Why can't I sleep in daddy's bed? Why can't I have a nap with daddy?" She asks  
"No Iz, not today ok?" I say and she nods. My dad kisses Izzy's head and makes his way to his room. I kiss Lillie and Lettie quickly and carry Izzy to her room.

Once I get her settled in bed, I lie down beside her and stroke her hair softly which after a while makes her drift off to sleep. I get up and walk towards the door where I see Lillie standing. I leave the room and close the door. I wrap my arms around Lillie's waist and she wraps her arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest.  
"Where's Lettie?" I whisper  
"Bed, she fell asleep about fie minutes ago. Did you manage to get Iz to sleep?" She asks and I nod.

A few hours later, Lillie and I are sitting in the living room watching TV when Izzy walks down the stairs. Scarlett is sitting in her bouncing chair and babbles and kicks her legs and waves her arms as she sees Izzy coming into the living room. Izzy, who still looks sleepy climbs onto my lap. I kiss her forehead and Lillie turns on a Disney film for Izzy. A little while later, my dad walks down the stairs.  
"Hey guys." He says and comes over and picks Izzy up.  
"Will you play with me now daddy?" She asks and dad nods and sits down on the floor with Izzy and starts to play with her.


	26. Baby Scarlett

Baby Scarlett's seventh month in the world

**Authors note: Thanks Ealasaid Una and giggles811 for reviewing.**

**Lillie's POV**

Scarlett is seven months old now and is looking more and more like Clark and I by the day. I'm meeting up with Spike today to spend some time with him before going out for dinner with him, Winnie and Clark and obviously Scarlett. I've been beginning to wean Lettie off breast feeding recently and I have to say its going quite well and it's definitely a big help now that I can pump milk for her and Clark can get up to feed her occasionally, especially during the night. I do still breast feed her in the morning and before she goes to bed but that's about it.

I left the house when I got a text from Spike saying that he had arrived home and made my way to his house. When I got there, I rang the door bell and waited for him to answer. When Spike opened the door, he took Scarlett's car seat off me and hugged me before closing the door behind us.  
"Hey, how are you two?" He asks  
"Good, Scarlett's started teething which isn't too much of a problem because she just grumbles or cries for a bit it's just upsetting for Clark and I to see her so upset you know?" I say and Spike nods whilst unstrapping Lettie from her car seat and sitting her on his lap. She grabs his finger in her fist and puts it in her mouth. I get her teething ring out of the bag and substitute Spike's finger for the ring which she contently sucks on for a while before getting bored and holding it out to Spike.  
"Is that for me?" He asks "Do you not want it any more Lettie? Shall Uncle Spike take that?" He takes the ring out of her hand but keeps it in reaching distance of we incase she wants it back.  
"How did your shift go today?" I ask  
"Good, we had two hot calls and Jules and Sarge managed to talk the subject down both times which was good." He replies and hands the teething ring back to Scarlett as she reaches for it.  
"That's good." I say and laugh as Scarlett then begin to babble and wiggle on Spike's lap, clearly wanting us to pay more attention to her. I bend down and get some toys out of the bag and her sippy cup. "Here Lettie, you wanna play?" I say and shake a rattle you in front of her. She drops the teething ring onto Spike's lap and smiles at the toy and reaches for it. "You mind if I go and fill this up quickly?" I ask Spike, motioning to the sippy cup and he nods and smiles at me. As I leave the room, Scarlett's babbles start to get louder as if she is trying to get me to come back and then she starts to cry. As I fill up the cup, her cries begin to subside and as I walk back into the room with the sippy cup and Scarlett's crying has fully stopped and Spike and Scarlett are in full conversation. Well Spike is talking to Lettie and she's babbling back.  
"Look! There's mummy Lettie, she's got you sippy cup. You want it?" He asks and Scarlett wiggles. I put the handle of the cup in Lettie's hand and she shakes it about a bit before putting it in her mouth and leaning back in Spike's arms.  
"What time does Winnie's shift end again?" I ask and Spike looks at his watch.  
"Um, in about ten minutes so if you wanna get going, we could probably be at the restaurant by the time Clark and Winnie arrive." Spike suggests and I nod.  
"Alright then Lettie, lets get you buckled up and ready to go!" I say clapping my hands in front of her making her try and grab my hands. I lift her off Spike's lap and buckle her into her car seat.  
"You mind if we take your car? Jules picked me up an dropped me back today, Winnie's got our car." Spike asks  
"Yeah that's fine. That's probably easier as well since I've already got the base part of the car seat in my car." I reply and Spike nods and picks up Lettie in her car seat.  
"You ok to carry that? I don't mind carrying it you know!" I protest but Spike shakes his head.  
"Nope, I'm fine. You'll have to strap the seat in though, that I don't know how to do!" He replies laughing and I laugh too. Lettie babbles and waves he arms at us and I bend down and kiss her forehead quickly.

When we get to the restaurant, Clark is already there. We make our way over to the table he's sitting at. He gets up as we get closer and hugs me and gives Spike a man hug thing. We sit down and I put Lettie's pram in between Clark and I's chairs. Clark leans over the side of the pram and unbuckles Lettie and lifts her out.  
"Hey Lettie!" He says and kisses her forehead softy before sitting her on his lap. "Say hi Lettie." Lettie waves we arms in the arms and coos at us causing us all to laugh.

A little while later, Winnie arrives and we order our food.  
"Could you heat this up please?" I ask the waitress when she comes over with our food, handing her a pot of baby food. Clark sits Lettie in the high chair that the waitress had brought over for us. She protests loudly when Clark sits her in it but calms down when I hand her some toys and her sippy cup.  
"So did everyone have a good day?" Asks Winnie and we all nod.  
"Your shift go ok?" Spike asks her and she nods.

After everyone had eaten, we just sat there chatting for a while. Scarlett started fussing as the evening went on so I took her out of the high chair and stood her on my lap and bounced my knees up and down, making her giggle and wave her arms at me.  
"She's getting bigger every time I see her!" Says Winnie moving her chair closer and taking Lettie's hand in hers and kissing it while Spike and Clark start a conversation on hockey.  
"I know! She getting so much more active now, only problem is, is that when Clark or I leave the room she starts to fuss or cry. But if we lay her on her play mat with the play frame on it and she gets quite distracted by the toys that are in the air and she tries to grab them. I quite often come back into the room trying to pull the toys down and eat them!" I says and we both laugh and Lettie, picking up on our laughter, giggles as well. I turned Lettie on my lap and she sat down, I placed some toys in front of her, just within her reach while Winnie and I continued talking about things going on in our lives. Our attention is swiftly turned back to Scarlett as she lets out a high pitched squeal as she picked up one of her soft dolls. She turns to Clark and waves it at him. He goes to reach for it, laughing at her, but just as he is about to grab it she pulls it away and drops it on the floor and squeals again.  
"You think that's funny?" I ask laughing. "Silly billy!" Winnie leans down and picks up the toy and goes I hand it back to Scarlett but she pushes it away and grabs another toy to play with. She repeatedly picks up and drops her toys on the floor until she gets bored and tired and starts to fidget. I jiggle her around but it doesn't seem to do any good because she starts to cry.  
"Hey!" I say and lift her up so that she is standing on my lap but leaning against me and put her dummy in her mouth. After a while the crying stops and Clark indicates that she's asleep. I put her back into her pram and rock her gently for a while to make sure that she is asleep and then turn back to Winnie.

Later that evening, when we arrive home, Ed is just about to leave for a shift so we say goodnight to him and make our way upstairs with a still sleeping Scarlett. Clark carries her into her room and changes her out of the dress she is wearing and into a baby grow as quickly and as gently as possible. He then picks her up and puts her in the crib. We both lean over the side and kiss her forehead which unfortunately stirs her and she whimpers in her sleep. I turn on the mobile above her bed and her whimpering soon stops. Clark and I then make our way into our room to get ready for bed ourselves. After we have gotten changed, I turn on the baby monitor and put on the bedside cabinet. I then slide into bed next to Clark and wrap my arm around his waist and lean up and kiss him and he does the same to me.  
"I love you." I whisper.  
"I love you too." He whispers back and kisses me again. We lay there for a while with Clark playing with my hair and soon we are both asleep.

AN: Please review!


	27. 9 month old

9 months old

**Authors note: Thanks Ealasaid Una for the review**

**Clark's POV**

Today Lillie is going to go and spend some time with her family and I'm going to look after Lettie for a while and I have a big day planned for us! After Lillie left this morning, I took Lettie upstairs and got her washed and dressed ready for everything that we are going to be doing. Our first stop is the supermarket. When we get there, I sit Lettie in the seat of the trolley and start collecting everything that I need.

As I walk through the shop, I start a one sided conversation with Scarlett.

"Are you excited Lettie? Do you think mummy is going to like our surprise? What do you think?" I ask and she babbles and waves her arms at me which I take to be an indication that she agrees with me.

"What colour roses do you think mummy will like? Red or pink?" I ask, knowing that there is really no point as she can't talk. Lettie waves her toy rabbit towards the red bouquet and I kiss her forehead and put the flowers in the trolley. "Good choice baby!" I praise and take one of her waving hands in mine. After choosing the flowers, I move on to picking up some chocolate and the ingredients for Lillie's favourite meal as well as some strawberries, so that I can make chocolate covered strawberries.

After buying everything I need from the supermarket, I drive to the mall. When I get to the mall, I decide not to take Lettie in her pram and just to carry her to save time and hassle as we won't be here for long. But I'm now thinking that it was a bad idea. We made out way to the jewellers so that I can pick up the piece of jewellery I had on order for Lillie. I stand at the counter holding a very fidgety Lettie in my arms while I wait for the women to come back to the front of the store with the jewellery. After a while, Lettie starts to fidget even more and then she starts to cry.

"No Lettie not now!" I mutter under my breath and jiggle her about in my arms.

"Everything ok Mr Lane?" Asks the women as she makes her way back towards us with the jewellery.

"Fine thanks, she's just tired." I reply "Is that it?" I ask and the women nods and opens the box for me to take a look at what's inside.

"Wow! It's even more beautiful than I imagined!" I say and the women nods again. I pay for the jewellery and then leave.

By the time I get home again, Lettie is fast asleep, the car ride having lulled her to sleep. I took this time as an opportunity to make the food for the meal for this evening, Lillie's favourite. Spaghetti bolognese. Just as I finish making the bolognese sauce, Lettie wakes up and starts crying at the top of her lungs. I rush upstairs and lift her out of the crib, rocking her to try and calm we down.

"Hey Lettie, it's ok, daddy's here now. Ssh." I whisper. "You're all wet Lettie." I put her on the changing table and grab a change of clothes and a nappy. I change and clean her up quickly as then make my way downstairs with her in my arms. I get a bottle of milk from the fridge and sit in the living room with Scarlett while I feed her. Once I had finished feeding her, I put her in her bouncer facing me so that she didn't start to cry and fuss at the fact that she couldn't see me. I then grab the roses from earlier and scatter the petals from the front door to the dining room (I had made sure that my parents would take Izzy out to the cinema and for dinner incase they walked in on my romantic set up and tease me, I'm not known for my romance). I use the left over roses and place them in a vase on the dining room table. I double check that the food is ready and then go off to put the finishing touches on my surprise.

When Lillie walks through the door half an hour later, she looked completely shocked. I had turned all the hallway and dining room lights off and had lit a path with battery powered tea lights.

"Clark! What's going on?" She asks, following the path into the dining room where I am.

"Can't I surprise my amazing girlfriend and the mother of my child?" I ask and hug and kiss her.

"Of course you can, I'm just surprised, you're not usually very...romantic." She replies and kisses me again. "Where's Lettie?"

"She's in the living room, do you wanna go and get her, dinners ready I just need to put it on the table." I say an she nods and leaves the room to get Lettie. Step one of my plan has been successful. Lets just hope the rest of it goes that way as well.

I walk into the living room behind Lillie and smile as I hear her gasp as she lifts Lettie up.

"Clark!" She whispers and turns to me. I unpin a piece of ribbon that I had attached to Scarlett's baby grow. The ribbon said "Daddy would like to know if you would marry him?" With an engagement ring tied to the end. I untie the ring and get down on one knee, holding the ring up to Lillie. I clear my throat and begin.

"Lillie Avalon Wordsworth, I love you so so much, you're the love of my life and I know that I will never ever find anyone as perfect for me as you. We've practically known each other all our lives and have been together through everything, thick and thin. So much has happened to us in the past few years, we've both been taken hostage, kidnapped, been close to death but if rather not think of those things now however I do think that those things have made us stronger as people and as a couple. There have admittedly been quite a few bad things happening to us, but there have been a lot of good things as well. You agreeing to date me for one." That makes Lillie laugh and Scarlett giggles along with her mummy wen though she doesn't understand. "Another is Scarlett, our beautiful baby girl. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lils and make so many more happy memories. So, Lillie, will you marry me?" Lillie had tears in her eyes once I have finished.

"You always know what to say and I love you so so much as well Clark so of course I'll marry you!" She says and hugs me quickly before settling scarlet back in her bouncer and kissing me passionately. The kiss deepens quickly but just as quickly as it does, Lillie pulls back.

"I don't think that this is appropriate for our 9 month old daughter to be seeing so we'll finish this later." She whispers and I nod. Lillie once again picks Scarlett up and we go and have dinner, my fiancée, daughter and I.

**AN: Please review**


	28. 11 months old

11 months old

**Authors note: Ok so I have slightly changed chapter 25 but not enough to notice, because I've realised that Izzy has been three for the whole story with makes no sense so she's five in this chapter and Sadie is three :) thanks JAMFAN1, giggles811 and Ealasaid Una for reviewing **

**Lillie's POV**

It's been two months since Clark proposed to me and plans for the wedding are in full swing. Jules went into labour last night so Sadie came and slept at our house (well the Lane's house but I call it our house). Ed and Sophie had set up a bed in Izzy's room for Sadie. The next morning, Clark and I weren't woken up by Scarlett, unusually, but by two very excitable little girls jumping on our bed.  
"Iz..." Clark moans and sticks his head under his pillow.  
"Up! Up! Up!" Sadie and Izzy shout at us.  
"Go away." Clark groans and I laugh.  
"Stop jumping girls!" I say and nudge Clark in the stomach making him groan and roll over.  
"Lils, you've got a hard hit!" He groans, pretending I had hurt him.  
"Big baby!" I say and pull Sadie and Izzy onto my lap, one on each knee.  
"Has my baby brother been born yet?" Asks Sadie and I nod.  
"Clark! Up stop being a lazy bones and get up! Sadie's baby brother has been born!" Shouts Izzy.  
"Alright I'm up! I'm up!" Groans Clark.  
"Can you go get Lettie? I think she's probably awake by now?" I ask and Clark immediately fully wakes up and nods, jumping out of bed. He is always eager to see and spend time with Scarlett. He is such a great dad and a great husband-to-be too. He walks back into the room a few minutes later with a wide awake Scarlett.  
"Hi baby!" I say taking her in my arms as Sadie and Izzy had gotten into Clark's side of the bed, leaving no room for him.  
"That's ok. I'll just sit on the floor that's fine." Says Clark and lies on the floor at the end of the bed pretending to be asleep. Sadie and Izzy giggle but Scarlett is less than amused at the fact that one second she could see her daddy and the next he has disappeared. I see her tiny face scrunch up and she lets out a little sob. She is definitely a daddy's girl and always reacts like this when Clark leaves the house or room. I jiggle her around in my arms to attempt to stop the tears that I know are about to come. And then they start.  
"Clark can you sit up, Scarlett's upset because she doesn't know where you've gone?" I ask Clark.  
"I can't Lils, I'm kind of in a situation down here." He replies. What I didn't realise was that Sadie and Izzy were sitting on him, stopping him from moving. I get up and move to sit in the floor beside Clark.  
"See Lettie, daddy's here." I whisper to her as her tears turn to small hiccups and she reaches her hands out to Clark.  
"Hey what's going on? I heard crying. Everything ok?" Asks Ed walking through the door.  
"Daddy!"  
"Uncle Eddie!" Shout Izzy and Sadie at the same time and run into Ed's arms.  
"Everything's fine, Lettie just got a little worried when she couldn't see Clark." I reply and Ed nods. Clark lifts Scarlett out of my arms and holds her close to him.  
"Well, we'll probably be off to the hospital to meet baby Braddock number two in about an hour so I'll go and get these two monkeys ready if you guys want to come too that's fine." Ed says and we nod and get up to get ready.

An hour later, we're at the hospital and making our way to Jules' hospital room.  
"Hey!" Jules and Sam greet us as we walk through the door.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Shouts Sadie and runs towards Sam who picks her up and hugs her.  
"Hey Sade, you ready to meet your baby brother?" He asks and she nods enthusiastically. Sam sits her on the be next to Jules and Jules places the baby carefully in Sadie's arms, supporting the baby's head.  
"He's beautiful!" I whisper and everyone murmurs they agreement.  
"What's the baby called?" Asks Izzy  
"Noah Ethan Braddock." Replies Sam just as Scarlett squeals as she looks at herself in the mirror of one of her toys that are attached to her car seat making everyone laugh. I lean down and pick her up.  
"So who have you chosen as the baby's godparents?" Asks Sophie and Jules and Sam glance at each other.  
"We were wondering if Lillie and Clark would be his godparents?" Asks Jules and I turn my attention away from Lettie and onto Jules.  
"Us?" Questions Clark and Sam and Jules nod. I look at Clark and smile.  
"We would love to be Noah's godparents!" I say.

Later that day, after Ed and Sophie had left for work, Clark and I were left with Lettie and Izzy.  
"Do you want to carry on planning the wedding?" I ask Clark who nods and puts Scarlett down on the floor on her play may next to Izzy, who is playing on the floor and picks up a note pad with all our scribbles on it.  
"Ok so the venue for the wedding and reception, cake and food are booked for the 1st of July, we just need to finalise the numbers." Says Clark  
"Ok so there's both my parents and my sisters, your parents and your sister, Scarlett but I guess she's too young to really count, Jules, Sam, Sadie and again Noah is too young but he will still be invited, Raf, Leah, Winnie and Spike, Greg, Marina and Dean, both of our grandparents and some of our friends, have I missed anyone out?" I ask and Clark shakes his head.  
"That's 30 people included Noah and Scarlett, that ok?" He asks and I nod.  
"Have you decided on a best man?" I ask  
"Yep, Dean. Maid of honour?"  
"Jules and Scarlett, Izzy, Ally and Sadie will be my bridesmaids and Claire the flower girl and Spike is going to be the ring bearer, that all sound ok?" I reply  
"Sounds great all that's left now is wedding rings, your dress, the bridesmaids and maid of honour dress and suits for all us men." Says Clark and I nod and lean over and kiss him.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too Lils." Clark leans over and kisses me again, this time longer than the last.  
"Yucky! No kissing! Don't look Scarlett, your mummy and daddy are being yucky!" Exclaims Izzy making us laugh. Clark gets off the bed and picks Izzy up and starts tickling her.  
"Clark! Stop stop! It tickles! Lettie help me!" She shouts and Lettie starts laughing and banging her toy pot on the floor. "Clarky stop it!" Izzy shouts and Clark stops and puts her down on the bed. She crawls over to me and sits in my lap while Clark picks up Scarlett. Scarlett drops her toy as Clark goes to pick her up and claps her hands.  
"Hey Lettie!" He says and she claps her hands again. As Clark picks her up, he drops her toy again, this time accidentally and protests loudly at the loss of it. Izzy jumps off the bed an picks it up for her and puts it in Scarlett's hands.  
"Thank you Izzy." I say as she climbs back onto the bed and she smiles at me.  
"Who wants to watch a film?" Asks Clark and Izzy shouts that she does and starts jumping on the bed. Clark passes Scarlett to me and tells Izzy to stop jumping before turning on the TV and putting a DVD on.

***That evening***

"Where are we going to live?" I think out loud and turn to Clark who looks at me and raises his eyebrows.  
"Live?" He repeats and I nod.  
"Once we're married, we can't rely on our parents forever especially not now that we're parents and are getting married." I say and Clark nods.  
"I haven't really thought about it but I'm sure that we have enough money saved up to at least rent an apartment." He replies  
"Mum said that's she's more than happy to give me some of the money saved up for college, since I won't be going back for a while because I'll either be working or looking after Lettie, for my birthday instead of presents. We could also just ask for money if anyone asks us what we want for our birthdays, I use to do that when I was younger so that I could buy what I want instead of getting things I wouldn't use." I say and Clark nods again.  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Maybe we could sell one of our cars. We both got one from our parents for our birthday and we don't really need both do we?" He asks and I nod.  
"No not really, if we do sell one of our cars, it should probably be mine. Yours is bigger and is five doors not three like mine so it's more practical for a baby." I say  
"So you're ok with selling your car?" Clark questions and I nod. "Ok well then we'll have the money from selling the car, birthday money, money from our jobs, part of your college fund and the money we have saved up. I'm sure we can at least rent an apartment with that!" I nod but feel my eyelids start to droop.  
"Go to sleep Lils, we've got the team picnic tomorrow so you'll need your rest." Says Clark whilst stroking my hair. I nod again and soon we are both asleep.

***Next Day***

Today is the day of the team picnic and it's being held at Ed and Sophie's house again. The paddling pool had been blown up for the girls and Ed had started the barbecue. Sophie had most of the food ready so all that was left tot do was to get ready.

As soon as Claire and Ally arrived, they ran inside to change into their swimming costumes and then ran back outside to get into the paddling pool. Sadie did the same thing when she arrived although she had a little help from Sam. I took Lettie over and held her just above the water and dipped her feet in. I didn't sit her in it because it was too deep and I sat there for a while just dipping her feet in and out of the pool which seemed to amuse her and she giggles and clapped her hands every time her tiny feet touched the water. When Spike and Winnie arrived, Spike made his way over to me, carrying a box. I didn't see him at first as I had my back to him and was more focused on Lettie so when he called to me I jumped and turned and smiled at him.  
"You know I thought you would be doing that!" He said "which is why I stopped off at the shop on the way here and bought this for Lettie." He held out the box for me and I sat Lettie in my hip and got up. In the box that he was holding out to me was a mini paddling pool sutiable for babies.  
"Spike! That's so kind of you! Thank you!" I say and hug him.  
"That's ok, I'll go pump it up and fill it and then Lettie can go in it." He says and goes off in search of Ed's electric pump.

Once the paddling pool has been blow up and filled, I carry Lettie over in her swimming costume and sit her in it. She squeals as her body makes contact with the water. She claps her hands again and splashes them in the water. Spike grabs some toys from the other paddling pool and put them in front of Scarlett. She immediately reaches for then and takes two, one in one hand and one in the other. She puts one of them in her mouth and I pull it out gently.  
"No Lettie that's icky, it's been on the floor baby, don't put it in your mouth." I say and she babbles to me and slashes them in the water as hard as she can which results in drops of water hitting Spike and I and making us laugh.

After playing with Lettie in the pool for a bit, we go and have lunch. After lunch I go and play with my sisters and Clark takes Lettie to the other paddling pool. I'd say that this team picnic has definitely been a success.

**AN: Please review :)**


	29. 1st birthday

1st birthday

**Authors note: Sorry I posted the wrong chapter, here is the next chapter! **

**Lillie's POV**

Today is Scarlett's first birthday! I can't believe that it's been a whole year since my baby girl was born. Clark and I were woken up the same way that we usually are, by Lettie babbling. Instead of just one of us going into her room to get her, we both did this morning.  
"Good morning birthday girl!" I say as Clark lifts Scarlett out of the crib and kisses her cheek. I lean up and do the same.  
"I thought I heard voices. Morning you three." Says Ed walking the door of the nursery and taking Scarlett in his arms.  
"Hi!" Says Scarlett and claps we hands against the side of Ed's face. She has just learnt how to say 'hi' and that's her answer to any question or statement at the moment.  
"Hi Lettie, whose birthday is it? Is it your birthday?" Asks Sophie coming up behind Ed with Izzy.  
"Hi!" Says Lettie again and giggles at Izzy who is pulling funny faces at her.  
"Let's go down for breakfast and get ready and give Lettie her presents from us before everyone starts arriving." Suggests Clark. Scarlett reaches out to him and waves her arms repeating 'dada' which is her attempt at saying 'daddy'. Clark takes her back into his arms and she points at me waves. I wave back, laughing.

We make out way back to our room and sit Lettie on the floor in the middle of us. Clark gets her presents that we wrapped last night, from the end of the bed and puts them in front of Lettie. She takes the biggest box first, obviously and tears through the paper with the help of Izzy. The first presents that she opens are a crib, pram, carseat and highchair for dolls. The next is a plush doll which she puts in the pram that Ed had put together for her and pulls herself up by the handle and walks around the room with it, the good thing is, is that it's the perfect height for her so she didn't have to struggle to push it.  
"No more presents then Lettie?" I ask and she turns to me, still holding the pram and then lets go and toddles towards Ed who sits her on his lap and hands her another present. This one is the smaller of the two that are left and is a set of different coloured ducks for bath time. She squeals and hits the box. Clark takes it off her and opens it, getting the ducks out and handing them to her. Lettie immediately puts one in her mouth and drops the other two. After sucking on the duck for a while, she opens the last present which is a laugh and learn toy dog. Next Ed, Sophie and Izzy gave her some presents. Izzy gave her some clothes for her doll and Sophie and Ed gave her a toy phone that makes different noises and a mini toy fridge with plastic food.

Once we've all eaten and dressed, I take Lettie outside where the party is going to be held. There are banners everywhere made by Izzy, Claire, Ally and Sadie saying 'Happy birthday Scarlett!" There's food at one end of the garden in the shade and Ed has set up the barbecue. We set up the paddling pools once again and Izzy manages to squeeze herself into the baby paddling pool with Lettie. When everyone had arrived, the girls got out of the pools so that Lettie could open her presents. My parents and sister gave her some clothes and an electronic tea party set. Jules, Sam, Sadie and Noah gave her some dolls things and an electronic plastic picnic basket and food. The plates in the set had different shaped holes to put different shaped foods in it that make noises when you do. Greg, Marina and Dean gave her a plastic train set with zoo animals. Raf gave her a pop up book and plastic farm puzzle. Leah gave her some clothes and a toy that you push buttons and animals pop up. Spike and Winnie gave her a plush toy sea horse with a light up tummy (which amused Lettie a lot) and a braclet with 'Scarlett' engraved on one side and '23-5-13' on the other. After all the presents had been opened, Dean brought out a chocolate caterpillar cake and we split it between everyone. I gave Lettie a piece of my cake and she smiles at me.  
"Is that good Lettie? Is that yummy?" I ask and she shouts 'mama' as loud as she can and waves at the cake indicating that she wants some more. After everyone leaves, the clean up begins!

***Next Day***

**Clark's POV**

I was sitting downstairs while Lillie was upstairs changing Lettie when I got a phone call from Spike.  
"Hey Spike, what's up?"  
"Clark, it's your dad, he got shot in the leg and he's on the way to the hospital now but he was unconscious when the EMS arrived on scene."  
"Ok I'm on my way." I reply and run upstairs to tell Lillie.

"Where's Lettie? Where is she? There she is!" I hear Lillie saying to Scarlett as I reach the nursery.  
"Lillie." I say and Lillie turns and smiles at me. Her smile quickly vanishes and she pales as I tell her what's happened. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.  
"Go." She says "I'll stay here with Scarlett and Izzy, ring me if anything changes." I nod and leave.

I stay at the hospital with my mum until dad wakes up.  
"Hi Sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Asks my mum as I go and get the doctor to say that dads awake. I hear dad grumble that he's sore but fine as I walk back into the room. Once the doctor has been and left, I walk over to the bed and wrap my arms around my dad.  
"I was so worried." I whisper and he kisses the side of my head.  
"I'm fine Clark, I promise, you can go home to Lillie and Lettie, I'll be home soon." He says and I look to mum who smiles at me and shrugs.  
"Ok, is there anything I can get you, do for you?" I ask.  
"Just go home, relax and bring the girls by to see me in the morning."  
"Ok I'll see you in the morning." I reply and kiss him and my mum before making my way home.

When I get home, I find Lillie asleep on the sofa with the lights off and the TV on.  
"Lils." I whisper to her and stroke her head. She groans in her sleep and swats my hand away before turning on the sofa so that she's facing away from me. I laugh under my breath and shake her gently.  
"Lils, wake up, you can't sleep on the sofa, you'll be sore in the morning." I whisper and she finally wakes up.  
"Clark?" She asks sleepily and I nod "Is you dad ok?"  
"He's fine baby we can go and see him in the morning but we need to go upstairs and sleep now." I say and she nods. I get up from where I'm kneeling, expecting her to follow. She lifts up her arms which is what Lettie does when she wants me to pick her up. I laugh but pick Lillie up bridal style and carry her upstairs.

***Next morning***

"Clark where's mummy and daddy?" Asks Izzy as we sit having breakfast.  
"Daddy got hurt yesterday Iz but he's fine and we're going to go and see him in the hospital. Mummy's there with daddy." I reply.  
"But he's ok?" She questions  
"He's fine Iz." I say picking her up and hugging her. "I love you Iz."  
"I love you too."

"Daddy!" Shouts Izzy as we enter dads hospital room.  
"Hey Iz!" Dad says and indicates for me to lift her into his good side. I do and she snuggles into his side.  
"I misses you daddy." She says as Lillie hugs him gently.  
"I missed you too Izzy but I'll be home soon I promise." He says and Izzy nods.

**Lillie's POV**

"Izzy no! Izzy! Izzy stop, give me back my phone! Izzy!" I hear Clark shout as I walk through the front door. I had just gotten back from a busy day at work and had a throbbing headache so this definitely didn't help.  
"Mama!" Shouts Scarlett as she toddles towards me. I force a smile an pick her up and kiss her cheek.  
"Hey baby." I say as Izzy runs into the hallway with Clark close behind, Izzy screaming at the top of her lungs and clutching Clark's phone in her hand.  
"Ok stop!" I shout and rub the side of my head to try to ease the pain.  
"Izzy give Clark back his phone and stop screaming. Clark can you go and find me something to help with my headache." I say and hug Clark before making my way upstairs with Lettie. When I get upstairs, I lay down in bed and tuck Lettie in beside me. I hear Clark and Izzy walk upstairs and into the bedroom. Izzy climbed in beside Lettie and I sit up and take the tablets Clark offers me before he gets into bed as well and wraps his arms around me. Soon we are all asleep, Izzy with her arms around Lettie, Clark's around me and Lettie with her dummy in her mouth.

**AN: Please review!**


	30. Wedding and honeymoon

Wedding and honeymoon

**Authors note: Thanks everyone for reviewing, sorry for the confusion with the chapters! Just to let you know, this chapter has some of the wedding speeches and the wedding vows from Spinnie romance in it.**

**Shelley's POV**

"You nervous Lils?" I ask as I do Lillie hair, ready for the wedding.

"Slightly." She replies "more excited than nervous. I just can't wait to be Clark's wife!"

"All done!" I announce and step back to look at her hair. I have pulled it back from her face but left some strands at the front and then curled her hair at the back and sides.

"It's beautiful mum thank you!" She says and goes off to get her dress on. It took us ages to find the right dress within Lillie's price range but we finally found one and it fitted her perfectly. It's a simple floor length, strapless dress with a few sequins and gems on the top.

"Look at you! All grown up! I can remember when you were a tiny baby!" Sophie says to Lillie as she walks into the room and sees her in her wedding dress trying to rock Scarlett, who is in her pram, to sleep.

"That's exactly what I said!" I exclaim. Lillie turns and smiles at us before turning back to Scarlett who starts to cry for no reason at all.

"Lettie no. Don't cry." Lillie whispers and picks Scarlett up. "You need to sleep, you're tired baby." Lillie sits down on one of the sofas in the room and rocks Scarlett in her arms until she falls asleep and she puts her back in the pram.

***Ceremony***

"Clark Daniel Lane, will you take Lillie Avalon Wordsworth to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Lillie Avalon Wordsworth, will you take Clark Daniel Lane to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Will you, the families and friends of Lillie and Clark, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will."

"I, Clark Lane, take you Lillie Wordsworth, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hands to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God." Said Clark placing the wedding ring on Lillie's finger.

"I, Lillie Wordsworth, take you Clark Lane, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hands to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God." Said Lillie placing the other wedding ring on Clark's finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" Said the priest and Mrs Lillie Lane and Mr Clark Lane kissed for the first time as a married couple. In the front row, both Lillie and Clark's mums wiped away their tears of happiness as they watched the two people they loved most in the world get married.

***Reception***

Later that day, at the wedding reception, Dean was making his speech. "It's such a great honour, to have been chosen as Clark's best man, a sign of our friendship and it means a great deal to be asked. Firstly, on behalf of everyone here I would like to say congratulations to Clark and Lillie. Anyone here like me who has been lucky enough to spend time in their company knows what a great couple they are together, perfectly complementing each other.

Looking back over the past few years, we have had so many good times, like the time we tried...and failed to make chocolate brownies and ended up getting the mixture everywhere or the time that we had a water fight with team one!" Everyone laughed at this point and Dean waited for the laughter to die down before continuing. "I think I can speak on behalf of everyone, especially team one that we knew this day was coming as soon as Clark asked Lillie out on a date. It's funny to think that not too long ago, Clark didn't even have the courage to ask Lillie out, yet here we are now with them married with an adorable daughter.

All that remains for me to do is to ask you to join me in wishing Mr and Mrs Lane a long, prosperous and happy life together. Ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses – to the Bride & Groom."

It was Spike's turn next.

"Hi everyone, after a special request from both Lillie and Clark, I'm also going to be making a speech this evening. I don't really know what to say, I'm no good at speeches, they always sound too cheesy but here it goes anyway. I've known both Clark and Lillie for many years. As anyone who is married here will know, marriages are built on teamwork and I'm sure Clark and Lillie will work as a wonderful team in the future. Over the years, I've gotten to know Clark and Lillie well and they are like nephew and niece to me. Both Lillie and Clark are two of the kindest and thoughtful young people that I have ever met and I wish them all the happiness in the world. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses for Lillie and Clark."

Next up was Jules.

"Before I start I would like to say that Lillie you look absolutely beautiful and Clark you don't look bad yourself. For those of you who don't know me my name is Jules and for those of you who do you are truly blessed! When Lillie first asked me to be her maid of honour I felt delighted but as the big day approached I knew that I would have to do a speech and a toast. Not being one who is big on speeches, I was trying to think of a way to get out of it, but have any of you tried to say no to Lillie. When I knew I couldn't get out of this I had to think of something to say. So I did some research and came up with some sayings that I would like to share with you. Some would say when a man holds a women's hand before marriage, its love. After marriage, it self-defence. Others say that before marriage a man will lay awake thinking about something you said. After marriage he will fall asleep before you have finished saying it. I have heard that marriage is the only war where you actually sleep with the enemy. Now Clark I have some advice for you. 1- Lillie can you put your hand on the table. Clark can you place your hand on top on hers. Now that you are married this will be the last time that you will have the upper hand. 2- Whenever you are wrong, admit it. Whenever you are right, just be quiet. It will be better for you in the long run. 3- The best way to remember an anniversary is to forget it just once. 4- Road maps or gps are always good things. 5- Never forget the two most important sayings..."You're right, dear" and "okay buy it." Last but not least, never be afraid that Lillie will leave you; she has spent years training you she will not give that up lightly. So before I get the mic. taken away from me, I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom...

A wedding day will be remembered

For all the joy it brings

A day of love and happiness

Of vows and wedding rings

A day of new beginnings

Learning what love truly means

Your wedding day is just the start

To many hopes and dreams

Congratulations to Lillie and Clark!"

It was Wordy's turn next.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of my wife Shelley and I, I would like to welcome you all and thank you for coming to this very special occasion with us to celebrate the marriage of our eldest daughter Lillie to Clark.

Sadly I am not a very practiced speaker – anyone with 4 women in the house will know that trying a get any words out is virtually impossible.

A big thank you also goes to Lillie and Clark who had very definite ideas on how they wanted today to be. Their thoughtful planning and tireless efforts they have made today a tremendous success for everyone.

It is traditional now for me to tell you something about Lillie. Shelley and I are very proud of Lillie and all that she has done and become and pleased to see her looking so beautiful and happy today.

When she asked me to give her away I made a joke of it, but deep down I was really touched, and it has been an absolute privilege to do this today. During the time we have known Clark we have come to realise how special he is to Lillie.

It is the norm for me to offer Clark some advice at this point – I found a simple quotation which I felt was apt for his new role in life as a husband - marriage is a 50/50 partnership - I could not find out who made this statement but whoever it was knew little about marriage even less about mathematics and nothing at all about women. I would like to take this opportunity to formally welcome Clark to our family. My final duty and very great privilege is to propose a toast to our daughter and new son-in law. Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me as I wish the bride and groom all the happiness in the world. The Bride and Groom."

Then it was Ed's turn.

"As Father of the groom, it is my privilege to make a speech. At least I thought it was a privilege until I realised that I'm actually the warm up act for the groom...

I make no apologies guys... if I bore them to sleep...that's your problem. Looks like Scarlett's already bored of my voice as she's already asleep and I've only just started!

On behalf of Sophie and myself, I would like to start by saying what a pleasure it is to welcome, on this very happy occasion, our friends and relatives of both families who have travelled both near and far.

Lillie and Clark have obviously worked really hard organising everything for today but your hard work has definitely paid off. I'm sure everyone here agrees that the ceremony was wonderful.

Those who know me, being emotional does not come naturally. There are only a few times in my life when I have cried out of happiness and those were, the days that Clark and Izzy were born, when Lille and Clark gave us our beautiful granddaughter Scarlett and today.

I'm not very good at coming up with speeches and I know that if I carried on everyone would definitely be asleep so would you all please raise your glasses to Clark and Lillie."

Clark was up next and stood to give his speech.

"Hi, I would just like to thank everyone for being here today. Firstly, we'd like to thank Spike, Jules, Dean and both of our dads for their kind words and good wishes. It's lovely to see so many of our family and friends here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have travelled a long way to be here and that means a lot to us. It really wouldn't be the same without you all. Unfortunately, it's not been possible to have everyone we love here with us today, but we know they're here with us in spirit and they're not only in our thoughts today, but more importantly they're with us in our hearts. So, with them in mind, would you please all stand, raise your glasses, and join me in a toast to absent family and friends. Finally, I would like to thank my beautiful wife – I think I'm going to enjoy getting used to saying that – for agreeing to marry me and for making me the happiest man in the world and giving me a beautiful baby girl. I think you'll agree that Lillie looks absolutely stunning today and when she walked down the aisle, she took my breath away. They say you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without and I think that sums us up perfectly. Now if I had to single out one thing about why I love Lillie so much, it would be the fact that she makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure that the reverse is also true. Seriously though, I never have a problem finding the words to express my love for Lillie but if I start then I probably won't be able to stop. Lillie, I love you so much and I can't wait to grow old with you. Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and raise your glasses to my wife, Lillie."

***The next day***

**Lillie's POV**

"Are you ready for your first holiday Scarlett?" I ask Scarlett as we sit in the airport waiting for our flight to Florida. We thought that it would make more sense to take Scarlett with us on our honeymoon as neither of us wanted to leave her for a week even if it was with our family. Scarlett smiles at me and holds her arms up.

"Mama!" she shouts. I lift her up and sit her in my knee. I hand her a toy from the bag.

"Who's that? Is that Scarlett?" I ask tapping the mirror on the toy. She laughs and hits the mirror. She looks up and shouts "Dada!" as Clark makes his way towards us with some food.

"Hey Lettie!" he says as he hands me some food. "You want some?" he takes a bit of his food and gives it to Lettie.

***A few hours later***

"Wow! Look at this room Lettie!" I say as Clark opens the door to our hotel room. I set Scarlett down on the floor and she toddles around the room.

"I love you Lils." Clark whispers in my ear and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you too." I reply and turn in his arms and kiss him softly.

"Mama!" shouts Scarlett banging on the doors that lead onto the balcony.

"You want to go outside Lettie?" I ask and make my way over to her. I pick her up and open the doors, carrying her outside. "Look at the pool Lettie, do you want to go in that?" Lettie claps her hands and points at the pool.

We get ready and go down to the pool. I take Lettie in the shallow end of the pool while Clark downs up the pool float for her to sit in. once it has been blown up, I sit Lettie in it and Clark and I play with her for a while until she gets tired and we go back to the hotel room.

The next day we go to Magic Kingdom. We walk around the park for a while getting some of the characters autographs (which Scarlett was a bit scared of at first but enjoyed it by the end). We have lunch at the Crystal palace where we meet the Winnie the Pooh characters. When Winnie the Pooh came to our table, Scarlett smacked her hands against the table part of the highchair and babbled to herself. That evening, we took Lettie to a kids club while Clark and I went out for dinner.

"So Mrs Lane, how are you enjoying our honeymoon so far?" Clark asks me as we lie in bed later that night.

"It's great. I loved seeing Lettie so excited to see the characters today. Although I love spending time with just you, I'm glad we brought Lettie along. I don't think that I would have been able to enjoy myself with her being in Toronto while we're here, I would have been thinking about her all the time instead of everything that going on." I reply and Clark nods.

"So am I and when we get home we'll be able to properly move into our apartment which will be nice." He says and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I say and yawn.

"Go to sleep Lils, we've got a long week ahead of us." Clark says and wraps his arms around my waist.

**AN: Please review!**


	31. After the honeymoon

After the honeymoon

**Authors note: Sorry about the delay but here is the next chapter. Please read our authors note at the end because its very important!**

**Clark's POV**

Lillie, Scarlett and I have just arrived home from Florida and we're now outside our new apartment. I open the door and am shocked at what I saw. Team one and their families were all there and the whole place had been redecorated.

"Surprise!" They all shouted

"What..." Lillie trailed off and turned to me. I shrugged and closed the door behind us.

"Did you guys do all this?" I ask

"Yep! Think of it as an early birthday present!" Says Dean. Scarlett spots Sadie, Izzy, Claire and Ally standing at the front and wiggles in Lillie's arms, waving at them.

"Ok Lettie!" Says Lillie and puts her down on the floor. She crawls over to the girls and Izzy takes her hand.

"Come on Lettie, lets go and show you your bedroom!" She says

"Shall we show you what we've done?" Asks Spike and we nod and follow them around the apartment.

After touring the apartment everyone announces that they're going to leave so we can settle into the apartment and put away the rest of the things. We thanks and hug them all and then make our way back into the living room.

"I'm going to go and get Lettie." Lillie says and I nod and get us all drinks from the fridge. When I get back into the living room Lillie is sitting on the floor with Scarlett playing. I sit down beside Lillie and hand her a drink before intertwining our fingers.

"'Oom, 'oom!" Shouts Lettie crawling around the room with a toy car pretending to make 'car noises'.

"'Oom dada!" She says and puts the car in my lap.

"That's right Lettie, broom!" Says Lillie and I laugh as Lettie claps her hands and giggles.

"Look Scarlett what's this?" I ask and put my drink on the side and let go of Lillie's hand so I can pick up another of Scarlett's toys. I pick up a dog that sings and put it in front of her. I press the button on the paw and the toy starts to play 'If you happy and you know it clap your hands'. Lettie claps along with the toy and repeatedly presses the buttons to make it continue.

"Ok how about we play with something else now Scarlett?" Asks Lillie putting the dog behind her. Scarlett's pouts at her but moves towards her baby walker and pulls herself up on it. She starts to walk around the room with it and Lillie gets up and walks behind her to make sure she doesn't fall over. After walking around for a while Scarlett stops by me and sits herself down on my lap. I move so that my back is against the sofa and Lillie passes Lettie a sippy cup before sitting down beside us and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Do you like what everyone's done with the place?" I ask and Lillie nods.

"I love it! They've made Lettie's room look exactly like it was back at your parents house. I can't believe that they did all this for us!" She says and I nod.

"Dada! Dada!" Shouts Lettie, waving her sippy cup in front of my face.

"All gone?" I ask and take the cup from her. She whimpers and reaches for the cup. "You want it back?" I ask, slightly confused and give her back the cup and she sucks on it for a while.

"You're not going to get anything out of that Lettie. Do you want me to get you some more?" Lillie asks.

"Nah-nah-nah!" Lettie shouts, meaning no. She turns on my lap and shakes the cup at me.

"Thank you." I say and put it on the floor beside us. I let Scarlett hold onto my hands and she pulls herself up on my lap. I let go of her hands and hold her up by her waist so that she can move her hands around. She giggles and waves at Lillie, who waves back.

"Hello baby!" Says Lillie and kisses one of Lettie's hands. She reaches out for Lillie and Lillie's lifts her on to her lap. After sitting and playing with Lettie for a little while longer, she starts to get tired and fuss. Lillie sits up on the sofa and rocks her to calm her but it doesn't work.

"I'll go and get her some milk." I say and get up to go into the kitchen. As soon as I leave the room, I hear Lettie start to cry. I quickly grab her bottle and some milk and make my way back into the living room where Lillie is pacing whilst rocking Lettie. I hand her the milk and Lillie stops pacing and sways softly and puts the tip of the bottle in Scarlett's mouth. By the time Scarlett has finished the milk, she's almost asleep. Lillie sits down beside me on the sofa and curls up beside me, still rocking Scarlett gently in her arms. I kiss them both on the forehead and wrap a blanket around Scarlett. After a while, Lillie gets up and takes Scarlett to her room and puts her in her crib.

During the night, Lillie and I get woken up by Scarlett every couple of hours. We just assumed that it was just because it was her first time sleeping in the new apartment. Lillie and I took it in turns to go and rock her back to sleep but after a few times of doing so, Lillie brought her into our room.

"Babe she'll be fine in her bed, I bet she's not going to sleep any better in here than in her own bed." I whisper as she carries her in and sits down on the bed.

"No Clark, I think she's ill." She says and I sit up.

"Ill? Lils why do you think that?" I ask.

"Because her forehead feels hot. Don't say that it's because she's been wrapped up in bed because its not. It's one of those 'mothers intuition' moments Clark, I know something's wrong with Scarlett." She says as Scarlett starts to cry again and she gets up and paces the room.

"Ok, I'll go and get a thermometer then." I say and get out of bed to find it. I come back into the room a few minutes later and Lillie is sat on the bed holding Scarlett in her arms. I hold the thermometer to Scarlett's forehead and wait for the results.

"40ºC." I say and Lillie just looks at me, not understanding what that means. "That's over what it should be."

"So I was right?" She asks and I nod and place the thermometer on the beside cabinet. "What do we do now? I've never dealt with an ill baby before Clark, nothing more than anything Lettie's had before and that's never been a fever or anything like that. Surely Izzy has been ill like this before and you've helped. Right?" I nod.

"Well if you want to she can sleep in here with us and I can go and get her some medicine and if her fever hasn't gone down by the morning I'll ring one of our parents to find out what we do from there." I reply and Lillie nods. "Everything's going to be ok." I say and kiss Lettie on the forehead and Lillie on the lips. Lillie nods again and I go and get some medicine for Lettie.

***Next morning***

"Come on Lettie, you've got to eat something." I hear Lillie sigh as I walk into the kitchen. Lettie is in her highchair and Lillie is attempting to feed her some breakfast. Lettie pushes away the spoon and whimpers.

"Mama!" She cries and reaches up to Lillie. Lillie lifts her out of the chair and holds her to her chest as Lettie cries.

"Ssh baby, I know, I know you're not feeling well." She whispers whilst swaying. She shoots me and worried look and I bite my lip.

"Here." I say and put Lettie's dummy in her mouth before holding the thermometer to her forehead again.

"42ºC." I whisper to Lillie who closes her eyes and sighs.

"Ok, so do we ring our parents?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Do you think she's calm enough for me to change her while you have your breakfast?" I ask

"Yeah probably, but what about you? You need to eat too." She says.

"I'll eat afterwards, I promise." I say and take Lettie off to wash and change her.

I'm just about to put a fresh nappy on Scarlett when I freeze.

"Lillie?" I shout

"Yeah?" She calls back.

"Can you come here a minute?" I ask and she makes her way towards the nursery.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Look." I point to Lettie's legs, arms, chest and stomach, where spots had started to appear.

"Clark, that looks like chicken pox." She whispers. "I remember Claire and Ally getting it a few years ago and it was horrible for them."

"Do you know what to do because from what I know, Izzy hasn't had chicken pox yet?" I ask and Lillie shakes her head.

"No it was around the time when we had exams so I was revising most of the time that they had them." She replies

"Ok then, we should ring our parents right? Ask them what to do?" I ask and Lillie nods. "Ok so do you want to finish dressing Lettie and I'll ring my parents?" I ask and Lillie nods again. I leave Lillie in the nursery and go and ring my dad.

After ringing my dad, I make my way into the living room where Lillie is sitting with Scarlett.

"What did you dad say?" Lillie asks as I walk in the room.

"That Izzy has chicken pox at the moment as well and he said that we can give her some medicine, put loose fitting clothes on her and keep her hydrated." I say.

"Ok." Says Lillie as Lettie shouts 'Dada' and starts to cry.

"Hey, it's ok Lettie, daddy's here." I say and lift her off Lillie's lap and into my arms. "She's got spots on her face now as well." I say and kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I know, she's got some on her scalp, under her arms and behind her ears as well." Says Lillie and gets up to give Lettie her sippy cup.

"Nah." Says Scarlett and pushes the cup away.

"Come on Lettie, you need to drink something." I coax and take the cup off Lillie and hold it to Scarlett's mouth. She pushes it away again and whimpers.

"Dada." She whines. I sit down on the sofa and Lillie sits down next to me an continues to try and get Lettie to drink something. After a while, Lettie gives in and takes a sip from the cup before taking it out of Lillie's hands and continuing to drink. By the time she had finished, she was almost asleep so I take her into her room and lay her in her crib. She whimpers quietly so I turn on the mobile above her head and she stops and watches it for a while before falling asleep. Once I know that she is ok and asleep, I make my way back into the living room but am surprised to find that Lillie's not there anymore.

"Lillie?" I call quietly and she sticks her head out of our bedroom door. I make my way towards her and wrap my arms around her waist and she rests her head on my chest. "You ok?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I'm just worried about Lettie, I feel so bad that's she's so ill." She whispers and I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I know, I do too but she'll get better we just have to look after her." I reply and Lillie nods.

"Can we go back to bed for a while whilst Lettie's asleep? Neither of us really slept at all lat night." She asks and I nod and lead her back into the bedroom where we get back into bed and promptly go back to sleep.

***A month later***

It's been a month since Lettie had the chicken pox and it's gone now with just a few scars left. Spike and Winnie have invited us all to their house for lunch because they had something to tell us all.

"Where's Scarlett? Where's Scarlett gone?" Lillie is saying as I walk into the kitchen that morning.

"Mama!" Shouts Lettie pulling the bib that she had been holding up, away from her head. "Dada!"

"Hey Lettie! Are you hiding from mummy? Are you?" I ask and pick up a toy that she had dropped on the floor. She squeals as I hand it to her and bangs it on the table.

***Later that day***

"So we all asked you here today to tell you all something." Starts Winnie. We had just eaten lunch and were now sitting on the decking in the back garden. She turned to Spike who smiled encouragingly.

"'Ike!" Shouts Lettie and pulls her self up by the chair that Spike is sitting on and smiles her toothy grin up at him. He laughs and lifts her onto his lap and nods for Winnie to continue.

"Ok so, um, we're having a baby! Actually, we're having two, I'm pregnant with twins!" She announces and everyone gets up and congratulates and hugs them both. Scarlett, who Spike had placed on the floor so that she didn't get squashed when everyone hugged him, crawled over to baby Noah who was playing with some toys on the play mat. I see watch her out of the corner of her eye to make sure that she is ok.

"Mama p-ay!" She shouts when she sees me looking. Lillie nods and sit down with them and start playing with them and Sadie soon joins them. We all sit back down and carry on talking while Lillie and Sadie start playing 'row row row your boat' with Noah and Lettie. After another hour or so of chatting, we all start to leave.

** *That evening* **

"Night night Lettie." Lillie says as we put Scarlett to bed. "Sleep tight." I turn the light off as we leave the room and we make our way to our room. Lillie flops down onto the bed and I lay down next to her. I stroke her hair with one hand and wrap my other arm around her shoulders.

"Tired Lils?" I ask and she nods.

"Go to sleep then." I whisper and she nods and curls up into my side and closes her eyes.

"Night Clark, I love you." She whispers into the side of my chest and I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Mrs Lane." I whisper back as she drifts off to sleep and I quickly do the same thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter.

**AN: So that was the last chapter of this story and I have really enjoyed writing it! There will be a sequel up at some point soon so look out for it, it will be called 'The other Lane'. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed throughout the process of this story especially giggles811 and Ealasaid Una. I hope you have enjoyed this story and keep your eyes peeled for a sequel. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
